The Covenant: Five for Five
by Blackrosedragon88
Summary: New version of the story is being uploaded: The sons are dealing with a new kind of danger, they're hearts. Betrayal, loss, humor and romance. Something is sailing in across the sea while a lingering threat remains in the shadows.
1. I Don't Love You

Disclaimer:

First off I sadly do not own any of the characters from The Covenant. OK then for those of you who like Sarah or Kate this story is really not for you. If however, you don't like the skanks of Ipswich, then welcome to our side, we have cookies. However, other characters are to be introduced, the Knight family, they belong to us, so no copying thankie thankie

Enjoy our little tale, your loving writers,

Blackrose

Chapter 1- I Don't Love You

_And after all this time that you still owe You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know So take your gloves and get out Better get out while you can When you go would you even turn to say __"I don't love you like I did yesterday"_

_~My Chemical Romance_

The rain had stilled over Ipswich yet the slate coated clouds lingered, almost like they were a warning that more darkness was coming. Despite the ominous clouds in the weeks since Chase's disappearance the Sons had begun to heal and move forward from their ordeal. Caleb was adjusting to all the power he now wielded resisting the temptation it brought. Sarah, though happy with Caleb was battling the nightmares that continued to plague her secretly. Pogue was healing nicely but unable to wait to get out of the hospital. Whereas Kate, who visited her boyfriend briefly still managed to hold a grudge against him spent the majority of her time worrying where her "friend" Chase had gone. Reid and Tyler, though jarred from their experience were fine. Reid especially had more respect for his powers and what he could become if he wasn't more careful. (That didn't completely stop him from using though).

Caleb headed down the staircase toward the parlor to check on his mother, she had taken his father's sacrifice hard, and to tell her he was heading out. He and the guys as well as most of Spencer Academy were throwing Pogue a welcome back party. As he neared the doors he heard his mother's voice. He prayed silently she wasn't talking to herself or what she perceived to be his father.

"Georgianna it's always good to see you. It's been some time now since you were here." Her voice sounded pleasant but Caleb could detect the hint of fear in her voice. Who was this woman that had the potential to scare his mom?

"It's always good to see you as well Evelyn, and yes I haven't been back here since… before my girls were born. I was sorry to hear about James, I know it must be hard on you and your son." The woman responded her voice gentle, soothing almost but cautious and there was a hint of an accent their but she hid it well. What Caleb really wanted to know was how his parents knew her and why didn't he know her but she knew him.

"Thank you, I had heard Peter had passed earlier this year as well. I'm so sorry, how are your girls holding up?" Evelyn asked out of consideration.

"No, we lost Peter last year. It's been hard but we're healing. However I'm sure you know I'm not here to exchange pleasantries Evelyn." Georgianna stated honestly.

Caleb's curiosity peaked; he inched closer to the doors as quietly as possible. Listening intently as he wondered what she wanted then. All the different scenarios running through his brain of why this woman was here and what it was his mother could do for her.

"Yes I know, we all do Georgianna, but you have to understand our reservations though. The boys, my son, just managed to fight off the fifth Son of Ipswich. Alice's son will be ascending soon, we don't know if the fifth will be back for another fight or not. We can't risk Hunters coming here as well. We understand the predicament that your family is in; we're just concerned for our own." His mother explained carefully. Caleb could picture the worry in her eyes. This Georgianna must have some influence for his mother to be so cautious of her.

"Evelyn I understand that better than anyone. The boys were fortunate to have been spared this long. My girls haven't been as fortunate, they've had to grow up far too quickly. I don't want to see any harm come to this place, to your families. My family has maintained a place here and over the years Peter and I were restoring it for when we retired or for vacations. No Hunter knows of this place or about your boys. They're as much a myth in my part of the world as they are here, and if they did come we'd leave before anything could be discovered. I promise you that, I wouldn't subject those boys to that." Georgianna swore.

"The boys know nothing about you or your kind Georgianna." Evelyn warned.

"I would hope not we've worked hard to keep it a secret Evelyn. My girls don't know about your boys either, just the stories that they don't believe in." Georgianna reassured his mother.

"Alright Georgianna, I'll tell the others you'll be here for awhile. I'm holding you to your word Georgianna I won't lose my son too." Evelyn warned.

"You won't Evelyn. I'll show myself out. I guess I'll be seeing you around town now." Georgianna stated.

Caleb could hear the subtle scrap of a chair. He moved from the doorway as quickly and quietly as he could, hanging back in the shadows of the staircase watching as a woman he couldn't quite make out from this angle left his house. Caleb stood sighing as he heard the front doors close. He'd have to tell the guys later what he heard. He quickly entered the parlor to say goodbye to his mother before hopping into his car to get to Nicky's on time, his thoughts still stuck on the conversation he was never meant to hear.

Meanwhile Tyler had been fighting with Pogue for a good half hour to come with him to the bar. Getting the guy to his own party was more difficult than keeping it a surprise. Pogue hadn't been in the mood to go out, Kate had blown him off again and he was in a bad mood. Tyler finally pulled up to the bar getting out and making his way inside. Walking tentatively away from Tyler's hummer Pogue slowly followed his friend to the worn wooden doors of the pool hall where he was met by a sea of screaming voices all saying "WELCOME BACK POGUE!" Caleb and Reid push their way through the mass amounts of Spencer students smiles barred coming up to greet their greatly missed friend patting Pogue carefully on the back.

"Welcome back gimpy." Reid teased.

"Thanks Reid." Pogue shook his head at his friends, "You didn't have to bring the entire school out you know." He said to Caleb.

"Yea well you're just really loved man." Caleb shrugged, "Come on we have another surprise for you." Caleb said leading his gimping best friend by the arm through the crowd.

There sitting in the center of the dimly lit pool hall stood a Ducati 999 in glossy black. Pogue looked at the sleek new bike under the fluorescent lighting a shocked expression running across his face as he limped over to the motorcycle. Pogue ran his hands over the fiber glass frame inspecting his new bike before looking at his friends.

"You guys bought me a new bike?" He asked pretty much stunned, he was so pissed when he had heard his old bike was totaled.

"Well we picked it out and chipped in a little but mostly it was your parents." Reid explained.

Pogue shook his head laughing. Caleb nodded,

"We wanted to make sure your mom didn't end up getting you a tricycle or something. The girls seemed to love it too. Sarah referred to it, 'An orgasm on wheels' and I know a lot of the ladies here would love to be riding with you." Caleb teased his best friend hoping he'd finally dump Kate and move on. Pogue quirked one of his eyebrows and gave his friend a look before shaking his head.

"Dude please tell me you didn't do nasty shit on my new bike with your girl?" Pogue questioned.

"Nah man she just liked the bike." Caleb laughed as he reassured his friend.

Tyler rolled his eyes patting Pogue on the back, "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back, being stuck with the couple, and the kid who can barely keep his pants on was hell." Tyler whispered to Pogue scrunching up his face.

"Aww baby boy calm down it wasn't so bad," Reid teased winking at Tyler in a purely joking manner going on to say, "you got to learn something new these past couple of weeks. It took you a while, but you finally learned how to say my name."Doing his little dance, Reid went over to ruffle Tyler's dark brown hair before scooting off to mingle dodging Tyler's hand that came swinging for him.

Tyler began moving away from Reid twitching somewhat, saying in a disturbed tone,

"You're so lucky to not have a roommate man. He can be really creepy sometimes… Pogue enjoy your party man I'm going to the other side of this bar and hopefully Reid will get preoccupied with some girl, but go to her room and not bring her back to ours… I really don't need to wake up hearing that shit again." The poor boy shook his head again walking over toward the foosball table.

Pogue smiled as his friend walked off. He looked over his bike again running a hand through his shaggy dirty blonde hair, taking a deep breath as swarms of people rushed over to welcome him home, asking how he was feeling, telling him how happy they were that he was back, taking up most of his time. By the time the crowd dispersed Pogue had been cornered into a table, his bike moved out back and the one person he had expected to see still hadn't shown up. Caleb had long since been shoved aside to make room for the others. He sat beside his friend handing him a Pepsi and taking a seat.

"Thanks man, can I ask you something?" Pogue asked quietly taking a sip.

"Course man, what's up?" Caleb answered resting his elbows on the table.

"Have you seen Kate? She didn't really come by my room at the hospital or the house when I was discharged and now she won't come by my room and she hasn't answered my calls." He asked.

Caleb sighed and looking down as the doors of Nicky's opened again as two figures moved through the crowd coming up beside Pogue and Caleb. Sarah dressed in her jeans and a sweater bending over to hug Caleb, smiling at Pogue saying,

"Glad to have you back Pogue." The boy smiled back at her, turning his attention to his MIA girlfriend.

"Hey baby, welcome back." Kate said leaning in kissing his cheek smiling down at him in her red Hollister shirt and Abercrombie jeans.

_*Author's Note*_

_IT'S THE DEVIL! AHHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS!_

"Kate… hey… where have you been? You didn't come and visit me and you didn't return my calls. I was worried about you." Pogue said looking her over for any remaining signs of Chase's spell.

"Oh, well baby I was sick of being in that hospital. Cooped up for those few days were torture, and I couldn't bear seeing you all hooked up to machines and such. I've been a bit busy too that's why I didn't answer your calls." She explained picking at her finger nails, saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You couldn't come because of machines and wires and because you were sick of the hospital? Kate I was in that hospital for a week and laid up in my house for another and Caleb, Reid, and Tyler came to see me almost every day. My entire family, including those who live out of state came. Sarah came by, hell even Mrs. Danvers came, while my own girlfriend couldn't spare five minutes to visit me. What was so important that you couldn't take some time out of your oh so busy schedule to come see me?" Pogue said getting pissed off.

Kate glared at him scoffing, "God Pogue, I was looking for Chase, he just disappeared after you were in the hospital. I'm here now though isn't that enough for you?"

"Chase? You were worried about Chase Collins seriously!" Pogue began, standing up from his seat unsteadily, "I'm your boyfriend, who was in an accident… almost dying, and you worry about that some jackass who just wanted to get in your pants?" Pogue yelled getting even more frustrated. Wishing he could just scream at her "He also tried to kill you with spiders!"

Sarah covered her mouth nervously watching the fight. Caleb shook his head looking disgusted at Kate. By then Pogue and Kate's fight had caught the attention of most of the people in Nicky's. People in the crowd glared at Kate, most of them being jealous girls. Reid and Tyler and slithered their way through standing near Caleb and Sarah.

"Yes I was worried about him Pogue, he's my friend who just so happened to disappear into thin air. I knew you'd be ok. If I thought you were going to die I would've been there." Kate insisted crossing her arms huffing.

"Yea I'm sure you would. You sure you wouldn't be off flirting with the next guy who shot you a smile and a wave." Pogue bit back glaring at Kate, he had always wanted to believe the best in her, but he had enough.

"Oh my God Pogue, do you like ever stop? You get so jealous over stupid things. What do you think I don't see when you Reid and Tyler look at other girls? I'm not stupid Pogue. Am I not allowed to have other friends who are guys? God your jealously bit is getting real old real fast." Kate explained glaring back at him rolling her dirty brown eyes looking away from him.

"I might've looked Kate but I don't initiate anything with them. I don't talk to any of them, and I sure as hell don't go off flirting with them, so explain why you go off giggling and acting like some two timing slut." Pogue had finally lost it, he was still unsteady and now this shit was happening.

Sarah gasped and glared at Pogue, she didn't agree with Kate going out looking for Chase, but she did think Pogue was over reacting a bit. She rubbed her temples the stress of everything that had transpired pressing down on her mind. Caleb watched his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend fight hundreds of times but never as bad as this. Kate had no idea what Chase was like, and she did flirt a lot with other guys to just piss off Pogue.

"How dare you Pogue! I'm not some two timing slut, ok I was just worried about my friend. God you're nothing but a stubborn, jealous, overbearing, jackass whose antics belong on a soap opera. Chase was there for me while you were fiddling with that hunk of metal," she spat referring to Pogue's old bike, turning to look out the window at his new Ducati then back to Pogue, "And now you've got a new toy to replace me with so take your crocodile tears and bad attitude and back off." Kate hissed giving him a look. Like Pogue would dare break up with her.

Several people gasped and watched the scene, a wave of whispers spread around Nicky's. Caleb glared walking over to Pogue,

"What the hell Kate, Pogue has never done anything but been a good boyfriend to you."

Reid and Tyler moved over with Caleb nodding in agreement. Kate just scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Of course you'd all follow Caleb; you're like his little bitches, and Pogue you're the fucking worst, you're like his little man slave. Caleb calls and you're at his side in a second. So yea I flirt a bit, but it's nothing serious. I feel like I have to compete with three other guys and a fucking motorcycle for your attention." She said shaking her head at them giving them a look like they were all fools.

Sarah walked over to Kate resting a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on Kate; let's go… this is getting ridiculous, and I think we all need to just calm down." She said sighing. Caleb looked at her in shock stepping forward.

"You've got to be kidding me Sarah, you don't actually agree with her do you?" he asked astounded.

"I don't agree with her on looking for Chase, cause he was a fucking prick, but the way Pogue thinks he can control her isn't right." She explained looking up at Caleb, "Caleb you're not a jealous guy, I know that, but because of the way Pogue acts I make very few friends, male or female. I'm hated by the girls because I'm dating you, and guys fear coming around me because aside from Aaron they're all afraid of you." Sarah exaggerated moving her hand in a circular motion at the boys, "You all don't think we haven't seen you look at other girls, we're allowed to look at other guys, and have guys who are just friends." Sarah explained defensively using whatever reason she could to push him away a bit. She wasn't afraid of what he was she just didn't think she could be around it or him for a while.

Caleb gapped at Sarah his dark chocolate eyes struck with surprise, his mouth opening and closing, not really knowing what to say.

"How can you side with him Caleb he tries controlling who she hangs out with and everything it's wrong, he has no right." She defended.

Pogue looked at Sarah glaring, "I have only tried to protect her, especially when it comes to bastards like Chase Collins."

"Well since you're not my father that's not your job, and Chase never did anything to hurt me Pogue so lay off." Kate bitched

If she had only known how much of a self serving bastard Chase really was, maybe, just maybe Kate wouldn't be such a bitch. Reid looked both of the girls over and shook his head.

"Ok listen very carefully you dumb second rate princesses, Pogue and Caleb are just trying to protect you both, for what reason who knows." Reid added into the conversation.

"Leave it alone Reid, let them think what they want. Pogue, Kate is so not worth your time." Caleb whispered, glaring at Sarah speaking for the first time.

"You're exactly right Caleb," whispering back, lowering his eyes to look at Kate, "Kate I don't need you or your drama anymore. I've dealt with it long enough. I've gone through hell and high water trying to be everything for you and you still treat me like shit, we're over." Pogue said looking down, shrugging his shoulders turning his back to her.

Kate gasped grabbing him by the shoulder whirling him back around to look at her. Pogue winced stumbling slightly to regain his footing, a brief streak of pain crossing his face.

"So that's it, you're dumping me just like that? You don't love me anymore? I wasted how long with you?"

"No Kate, I don't love you like I did before… you aren't the girl I fell in love with and you sure as hell won't be the girl I miss, now get out." He said throwing his hands up at her.

Sarah grabbed Kate's hand as it swung to hit Pogue,

"Forget him Kate, I'll take you home." She said quietly leading a fuming Kate outside to her car. As the two walked away a loud cheer rang through the pool hall.

Pogue wandered off through the people heading outback among the empty kegs, glass bottles and fading newspapers to think. Caleb watched sadly as Sarah left his side, betraying the trust he thought he could have in her. Reid of course trying to keep a light mood turned to the crowd that formed around them,

"Well this is a celebration people, let's get this party started!" he called out walking into the hoots and hollers turning on some tunes and heading to his favorite pool table.

Tyler patted Caleb on the back heading over to the bar to get some food. Caleb sighed walking after him. Wondering now if he even had a girlfriend still, he expected not. While the boys were trying to keep the mood light, and stir up the crowd, they missed Aaron and one of his goons slipping out of the pool hall after Kate and Sarah.

_*Author's Note*_

_Ok all that's chapter one we hoped you liked it. We hope you all enjoyed it, and we hope you review and tell us what you think of the story thus far. Sorry that it's so short, but it's just chapter one so wee! Chapter 2 will be longer we promise_


	2. Extraordinary Girl

_*Author's Note*_

_Hey everyone we're going to be introducing some new characters this chapter, the Knight Family, and the POV's will be changing, but we'll let you know when. _

_I hope you enjoy chapter 2 _

_Blackrose_

_P.S. _

_The beginning of this chapter starts only a few days after Pogue and Caleb broke up with Kate and Sarah._

_Oh and if you go to my profile page you'll see the link for Pogue's new bike, what the Knight women look like, well which actresses I'm basing them off of, and a few other links will be up there._

Chapter 2- Extraordinary Girl

_She's all alone again wiping the tears from her eyes some days he feels like dying, she gets so sick of crying _

_~Green Day_

The Knight family had spent a better part of the summer and the first month of the new school year moving into the luxurious new "home", the third one this year. The six women worked hard on filling the mansion with every family heirloom, trinket, nick- knack, and prized possession they had from their old home in Ireland. Mrs. Georgianna Knight walked slowly outside in the early morning, the sun was peaking through the clouds onto the moist green grass to the lone maple tree in front of her new but bare garden. Her girls would be up soon for their first day at Spencer. Her thin cobalt blue pajama bottoms hugged her legs, as her slender arms clung onto cashmere cream sweater as the breeze picked up wisps of her dark chocolate hair flying up and out of place. She sighed heavily leaning against the toffee colored bark reminiscing on the past four months.

Georgianna's POV

I stood against the maple in my front yard glancing at the morbid looking house in front of me, sighing heavily. This place would take a while to call home. I can barely believe that we had to leave again. I know all the moving is taking a toll on my girls but it's a necessary evil. We all miss Ireland, it was our home, but I made the right decision, the Manor wasn't safe anymore. It's been the longest year of my life, and it wasn't easy on my girls either. They faced so much and when I had to rip them away from the only comfortable place they've known it was a hard change… I only hope one day they'll be able to understand I did this for them too. I take a deep breath to keep the tears that dare to spill over back. I can't lose it now, I need to stay strong. I look up at that sky, that seems to finally grow warm again, closing my eyes saying out loud, but not above a whisper,

"I miss you so much Peter."

I wipe my eyes angrily the anniversary of my Peter's death was months ago but still even now it hurts. I remember a time when things were good, and the family was whole and happy, but all because of one incident our world came crashing down into pieces. I sob quietly sinking onto the ground not caring if it's wet or not, bringing my legs up to my chest trying to calm myself down, clinging to my minds fleeting image of my beloved Peter. I remain outside in the dew covered grass recalling old memories of him and me when we were younger. I hear the massive white stained oak door of the house opening. I wipe my eyes standing moving from the maple on the right to the large wraparound porch, taking a spot on the new lounge chairs. Looking up as my precious girls came out; they were finally starting school this week. I smile as Lucy "Lou" and Maureen "Moe", the twins, came out from the house first. With all the moving I didn't get the time to order their uniforms for Spencer's Academy, but we had informed the school so the girls would wear their normal clothes for now. Lucy smiled at me, part of her dark brown hair swept up in bobby pins forming some design on the back of her head, the rest hanging down her back, her bangs gently framing her right cheek. She wore a long sleeved lavender sweater that buttoned all the way down, a grey cami beneath it, her simple sterling silver sun charm dangling from her neck, her jeans fitting loosely, and a simple pair of snow white sneakers on her feet. She had on some light blush and a touch of pink to her lips and just some eyeliner under her eyes accenting their jade color. Maureen stood beside her completely opposite of her twin; her hair was straight down, her sterling silver star charm hidden under her shirt along with her locket and other pieces of jewelry. Her eyeliner was a bit darker then her sister's and a smokey effect with her eye shadow bringing out her violet contacts. She was in a black cotton long sleeved shirt on with a black corset on top with silver fixings, her bracelets on her left wrist alongside her watch and her leather cuff on the right, her jeans slightly tighter on her hips as her red suspenders hung from her side, and a pair of black sneakers covering her feet.

"Good morning Lou, Moe, are you excited for your first day of school?" I ask moving over to the front steps.

Lucy nodded her bubbling personality shining through even at this early hour. Maureen just rolled her eyes at her twin sighing looking at me like she knew something was wrong,

"Yea I suppose it could be fun." She said in her usual monotone morning voice.

Tallulah "Tally or Lulu", my eldest, came out soon after waving to us all through mounds of things in her arms. She gave a sigh setting most of it onto the steps. She straightened herself out pulling her curly brunette locks from of her pale face.

"Good morning Lulu, ready for school?" I asked watching as she pulled a black belt through her somewhat baggy jeans a skull buckle on the front. Her black eyeliner heavier like Moe's painted under her deep sapphire eyes the tear drop silver charm on a black string at the base of her neck catching my attention. The Celtic knot tattoo that adorned her right wrist was evident as she fiddled and tugged on her black leather jacket over her Sex Pistols band tee looking over at me.

"Yea ma' I'm ready but we're gonna be late if we don't get going." She said her leather jacket hiding any evidence that she was a girl grabbing her leather fingerless gloves and strapping them on and grabbing her helmet to her 2006 Suzuki GSX-R1000 motorcycle.

"You girls be careful driving ok? Where are Aideen and Jenna?" I questioned quirking my eyebrow.

Aideen my second oldest, came walking out in a cropped red sweater exposing her muscular stomach along with her zodiac sign in kanji encased in flames her silver flamed charm catching the light that streamed through the clouds. Her black jeans form fitting to her hips her Zippo wedged into her pockets shuffling in her high top converse sneakers. Her deep red choppy hair flared out with smokey red eye shadow and black eyeliner on her eyes, arguing with her sister.

"Aw come on Jen let me drive please." She begged my youngest. Jenna didn't look like any of the girls in the family she had light blonde hair that skimmed the top of her chest in loose curls, with these cool grey/blue eyes. She had two clips pulling the sides of her hair away from her face, dressed in a three quarter length, low cut bodice pink top and a pair of regular blue jeans and regular white sneakers, a silver cloud charm hanging in the middle of her neck.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive my baby, either take your bike or ride as a passenger, or I don't know invest in a car." Jenna said firmly, she always was very protective of her car.

I merely chuckled and looked down at Aideen, my smile fading "Aideen, think that shirt is appropriate for school?"

"Course mum, I plan on making a blazing entrance." She teased smirking before looking at Jenna again sighing,

"Fine, fine, fine… I'll drive passenger."

"I don't think so missy, go change please before you're late." I order pointing toward the house.

Aideen sighed running back upstairs only to return shortly after wearing a black t-shirt with red lettering that stated, "Bite Me".

"That's a lovely sentiment Aideen." I chastised. She merely shrugged heading to Jenna's car.

Lulu shook her head grabbing her helmet shoving her hair beneath it lifting the visor,

"I'll see you ladies at school." She grabbed her backpack swinging it onto her back flipping the visor down heading to her motorcycle.

"Let's go Lou." Maureen instructed taking her bouncing sister to Jenna's car not feeling like driving their own.

As Jenna and Aideen made it over to Jenna's baby blue expedition following their sister off to Spencer's, I took myself inside to get ready to work.

Normal POV

Tallulah sped off ahead of her sister's tearing apart the winding roads of Ipswich, loving the feeling of freedom when she rides. She sighed inwardly as she stopped alongside another bike at a red light. She looked over at the bike, it was a Ducati 999 and it was black, she would to admit it was a nice bike but nowhere near as fast as her baby. Pogue had been staying at home with his family the past couple of days regaining his strength still. His father had used his powers, against Pogue's wishes, to heal him completely, his father hating to see his son in pain. Pogue had been ambushed at school by girls wanting to date him, or just sleep with him since he broke up with Kate last week. He declined and went on with life ignoring or just glaring at her. He was finally settling back into the dorms today and was on his way back to school when he heard another bike pull up beside him, one he didn't recognize. He smirked beneath his helmet, he could use a race, help relieve some stress by beating someone new. He revved his engine looking over at the new comer knowing the light was about to change.

Tallulah looked over at the stranger hearing the engine go. So, the biker wanted a race, she could give a race. She revved her own engine waiting for the light to turn and taking off soon as she saw green. Pogue was close behind her speeding up to race next to her. Tallulah just chuckled to herself making a sharp turn cutting her opponent off weaving her bike between the cars speeding off. Pogue glared after the Suzuki and kicked it in gear following after it. Tallulah heard him coming up fast and floored her bike skidding onto the grounds of Spencer Academy in front of half the school, parking her bike. Pogue had gotten wedged between an Expedition with four girls in it, cursing loudly as he pulled in along the other bike. He had actually lost, he was furious. He parked quickly yanking off his helmet just as Caleb's mustang pulled in and Reid and Tyler stood from the steps where they were sitting waiting for them watching the scene, waving Caleb over, heading across the grounds to a livid Pogue. Pogue shoved his opponent's shoulder yelling,

"Who the fuck pulls that kind of shit? Who the fuck is this guy? Have you got any idea who I am?"

Tallulah rolled her eyes climbing off her bike pulling her helmet off shaking her long hair loose. Pogue's eyes widened realizing he had just lost to a girl, as the woman before him unzipped her jacket confirming his assumptions. Reid gapped trying not to laugh. Tyler covered his mouth looking away. Tallulah held her helmet under her arm getting in Pogue's face looking up at him,

"No I don't know who the fuck you are, and if I recall you're the one who challenged me and was far too cocky thinking he'd win. Well face it love you lost… and you lost big time… to a girl, which I'm sure will help deflate that ego of yours a bit. Now if you excuse me I have class." She said smiling arrogantly pushing past him to walk into the school.

"Holy shit… she so kicked your ass." Reid said watching her walk off unable to hold back his laughter. Pogue glared at him walking into the school pissed off.

"Aw dude come on that was fucking sick!" Reid exclaimed

"Man unless you want Pogue to kill ya' let it go." Tyler warned him heading toward the school.

Caleb sighed running a hand through his hair,

"This can only end badly." He trailed off walking in with the others.

_*Author's Note*_

_This is Tallulah fucking amazing bike, it's like God of bikes and Pogue's new bike, YAY NO MORE YELLOW. Along with pictures of the girls, Georgianna and the house, all on my profile._

_Blackrose hates yellow….yea _

Later that afternoon before lunch

The Knight girls had walked through faintly lit hallways of Spencer avoiding the thousands of eyes watching their every move. There was only one period left before lunch and the girls were splitting up for their second class.

"What do you all got next?" Aideen asked clicking her lighter.

Maureen glared at the smaller girl plucking her lighter from her hands quickly moving next to one of the very plastic looking plants and emptying all the fluid into it before handing it back to her.

"No more clicking and I'm going to English with Lou." Maureen said tiredly, it was still far too early in the morning for her.

Aideen gapped looking down at her lighter,

"You… you bitch." She said glaring up at her.

"Oh yay more time with my sister." Lucy said happily

"I'm going to history." Aideen added still pissed off at Maureen.

"Great, I'm gonna be alone in music aren't I?" Jenna asked looking at her sisters.

Tallulah nodded answering, "Yea I'm stuck in history with Sparks."

"Ok, well then I'm gonna go before the hallways get so crowded I drown." Jenna explained heading toward the music room squeezing her way through the protruding eyes.

"Let's go tutu." Aideen teased finally letting up from Maureen emptying her lighter.

"I swear Sparks, keep it up and I'll drown your ass." Tallulah teased with hints seriousness behind the threat.

Aideen scrunches up her nose in disgust, "Ugh fine, fine, fine, let's just go." She insisted already moving her way into the history classroom.

"We'll meet you guys in the cafeteria after class ok?" Tallulah asked

"Ok Tally we'll see you in a bit." Lucy answered for her and her sister leading Maureen off to English as Tallulah went into her history class.

Music Class

Jenna went into her music class early taking a look around noticing the grand piano in the corner. She smiled lightly gliding over to the piano running her fingers over the ivory keys. Before she got the chance to play, the teacher had interrupted her. Jenna smiled weakly moving away from the piano to stand in front of the class looking up at the auditorium seating filled with Spender students in their uniforms all sneering down at her. She shifted a bit rubbing her arm handing Mrs. Trollinger, the music teacher, a slip of paper explaining why she didn't have a uniform on and that she was new. Trollinger sighed standing from her desk bringing Linette to the front.

"Ok class we have a new student, this is Jenna Knight. Be nice to her and help her catch up. Ms. Knight take a seat and let's begin." The troll said to the class. You got the feeling that she regretted ever being a teacher.

Reid lifted his head from table when he heard his beastly teacher say they had a new kid…that was a girl. He looked down at Jenna, his classic smirk grazing his lips. Jenna nodded to Mrs. Trollinger and moved her way up through the aisles people spreading there things out not wanting her to sit with them. The girls in class hating her already because she was new and she had been noticed in the class for all of five seconds and most of the guys in class were watching her, Reid being one of them. Reid smiled charmingly at her as she came up to his aisle noticing how sad and how out of place she looked.

"You can sit here if you want." He offered turning more to her the top buttons of his white collared shirt undone and his crimson tie with the navy blue strip outlined in gold loosened at the base of his throat.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Linette responded giving the blonde boy a big smile taking the seat, reaching down into her back pack for her notebook and pen straightening herself up catching Reid looking at her, turning a bit to look at him.

"Reid Garwin, welcome to the academy." The blonde known as Reid said leaning in closer to her.

"Hello Reid, I'm Jenna, thanks." She answered sweetly but somewhat uneasy with his closeness turning back to listen to the teacher.

"When you were walking up you looked worried, don't mind the girls here, most of them are just stuck up spoiled princesses, they're already jealous of you, and my advice is watch out for some of the guys in class they'll hound you for a date like the dogs they are." He said in true Reid fashion.

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous of me? I haven't really done anything, and as for the guys, I think I'll be alright." Jenna responded knowing if anyone tried something with her all she'd have to do would be to call Aideen and they'd be toast.

Reid sat back watching the Jenna girl, she was pretty he'd give her that, a bit naïve but that could be fun to play around with plus they were the best screamers. He loved new girls they were always the most fun. Jenna sat back wishing they could play something, and that people would stop looking at her. She was itching to get to a piano; she hadn't been able to play the past couple of months with the drama and the moving situation. She noticed the Reid guy looking her over; she had the nerve to fix herself but settled with fiddling with her charm anxiously looking back at him.

"Hey, I'm not the Spencer welcoming committee or anything but I was wondering if I could show you around. Since we got lunch next I can introduce you to my friends, help you get to know more people." Reid offered shrugging nonchalantly.

"That's really sweet of you Reid, I'd like that. Thank you." Linette said earnestly.

Reid sighed inwardly figuring out that he might not get anywhere with a girl like her, she's more for a guy like Tyler or Caleb. He needed a girl with some kind of spark to her, but she'd be a good friend maybe bring his reputation up.

_*Author's Note*_

_Yes we know it's corny but we like it so deal with it._

English Class

Caleb slipped into his second class after talking to Pogue trying to calm him down. Pogue wasn't used to losing to anyone and the fact that a girl managed to beat him on top of everything else just made it worse. He ran a hand through his hair taking a seat beside one of his fellow swimmers watching as two girls walked in, and he began to tune out the teacher. Girls were the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Caleb somewhat drifted off into dream land remembering how things were this past month for him and Sarah. He already missed her, but he couldn't take her back.

Caleb's POV

My friend Pete was sitting beside me and elbowed me a bit as one of the girls new to the class stood at the only seat left open in our aisle asking nicely with one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen, Sarah used to smile like that…

"May I sit here?" she asked

"Um… yea sure go ahead." I offered looking her over. I looked down about two rows and a girl who looked exactly, yet opposite of the girl beside me, sat down her head slightly bobbing. I looked closer seeing a thin black wire in her ear. I looked back at the girl beside me, figuring I might as well be nice, and no point in being rude to someone, who has done nothing to me,

"Hi… I'm Caleb."

"Hello Caleb I'm Lucy." She answered, before turning her gaze at the girl with the ear phones rolling up a piece of paper hitting her square on the back of the head. The girl had started to hum loudly receiving a few weird looks. The girl looked up at Lucy glaring before pulling the ear phones from her ears and looking at Mr. Trachtenberg, our English teacher. I looked between the two quirking an eyebrow, saying the most obvious thing probably,

"You two are sisters aren't you?"

Lucy nodded answering, "Yup we're identical twins."

I merely nodded cracking a small smile at her looking back at the teacher go on about Hamlet. It was the first play we had started this year. Lucy just sat idly by flicking through her copy of Hamlet that had all different kinds of post its in it. Trachtenberg turned back to his class grabbing the Hamlet book. I snapped myself out of my little daydreams of Sarah and I being together again focusing on Trachtenberg.

"Ok boys and girls you can wake up now because you're going to be working in groups on a project for Hamlet. I'll be paring you off so I don't want to hear any complaints, you'll get over it in time, and you can just deal with whomever I pair you with. There is one opening to work by yourself, anyone want it?" he offered.

Normal POV

Maureen lifted her head her hand the first in the air. The less time she had to spend with these people the better. She already didn't like most of them, looking up at Trachtenberg pointedly. The teacher looked down at her and nodded,

"Alright Ms. Knight it's yours, as for the rest of you here we go." He began reading off names.

"Danvers you're with the other Ms. Knight, get her up to speed. Now I'm giving you the rest of class to get started on this project I'll be passing out sheets on what you have to do." He said and finishing his list, grabbing a stack of papers and handing them out to the rows, before sitting back at his desk, "If there are any questions come down and ask me."

Caleb looked Lucy over more recognizing her from that morning,

"You and your sister are the ones that pulled up in the Expedition with two other girls aren't you?" he questioned

Lucy looked up at him nodding slightly,

"Yes that was us. We pulled in after that biker girl and guy came in and started arguing." She explained not revealing the fact that Tallulah was her sister, she wanted to hear what he had to say about it.

"Yea she really pissed off Pogue, the guy she raced, he's one of my best friends, and we're practically brothers."

"Oh, he's a friend of yours? No offense or anything Caleb but he's kind of an asshole." Lucy said as politely as possible.

"He's not usually like this, he just got out of the hospital after a terrible accident and dumped the girl he was in love with." He explained a small frown on his face thinking of Sarah.

Lucy's face softened immediately feeling sorry for this Pogue guy, and seeing Caleb frown she felt bad for him too,

"Oh that's awful, I'm sorry for him." Being one those overly compassionate people.

"Yea the bitch broke his heart the day he got out of the hospital, that's why he's in jerk mode lately; he's usually a really nice guy."

She nodded and looked at her note book grabbing a piece of paper scribbling her name, cell phone number, and address handing it to him,

"Here, so we can keep in touch when we work on our project." She explained changing the topic, feeling that it was a hard topic for him as well.

Caleb looked down at the strip of paper smiling slightly at her attempt to change the topic, she seemed sweet,

"Alright sounds good, and here," he paused writing his information down on another piece of paper handing it to her, "now you've got my information too."

She smiled back at him placing the paper in her pocket, catching her sister's eye waving friendly down at her. Maureen stood walking up the steps to their aisle stopping right beside her sister's seat. She had been watching them talk and smile for who knows how long and she didn't like it. She didn't trust men that much, especially ones that she didn't know. Lucy looked at Caleb gesturing to her sister,

"Caleb this is my sister Maureen, Moe this is Caleb Danvers, he's going to be my English partner and he's a new friend."

Caleb smiled up at Maureen nodding to her,

"Hello Maureen nice to meet you."

Maureen mentally rolled her eyes, hoping he wasn't like the other playboys from their old school, nodding back at him still waking up taking a moment to answer,

"Nice to meet you too Caleb." She said just starting to wake up.

"Aww you're finally waking up Moe that's good." Mira teased a bit smiling.

Caleb laughed lightly seeing that classes were going to be over in a little bit. Looking over at the two girls he packed up his things while asking,

"Would you both like to eat with me and my friends at lunch this afternoon?"

"That'd be great, thanks Caleb. Yay, we get to meet more people." Lucy answered for them both as Maureen sighed just wanting her coffee and maybe to go back to bed.

History Class

Pogue was beyond enraged he couldn't have a worse day then if Chase came back and stuck him back in the hospital, having the absolutely worst day ever. First a girl beats in a race, and then he sees Kate flirting with Aaron Abbott of all people. The douche bag was pawing her right there in the hallway, he had to have Tyler drag him into his classroom or he would've killed him. He and Tyler sat there waiting for the class to start, when he saw that black Sex Pistols t-shirt again. She was in his class, he couldn't believe it.

"Tyler, it's the girl." Pogue whispered glaring at her. Tyler looked down at the tall brunette girl then at the red head, she was tiny.

"Yea it's her, but man let it go, I mean she's hot an all but don't let her get under your skin." He warned tearing his eyes away from them.

Mrs. Hugler, their history teacher looked over the girls giving them a disapproving look, especially at Aideen, before walking in front of them to look at the class, saying unenthusiastically,

"We have new students, Tallulah and Aideen Knight." She paused as a chorus of chuckles met the girl's ears. They were used to being teased because of their names but they ignored it moving past Hugler to their seats, Aideen purposefully bumped into Hugler as she moved to her seat behind Tyler.

Aideen had been ignoring the whistles and cat calls all day because of her shirt. Some blonde guy had whistled at her earlier that morning and she had almost ripped his throat out. Tallulah ran a hand through the loose curls sitting right beside Tyler noticing Pogue, chewing on her gum. Pogue held back growl sitting to look over her, she had the nerve to sit with them,

"Do you have to sit here?" he asked

"Well, lookie here, it's the guy who thought he could beat me, and well yes pretty boy I do."She responded. Aideen giggled lightly watching them. Knowing that Tallulah was only teasing but this guy was taking it far too seriously.

Tyler sighed interjecting before things got out of hand looking at Tallulah smiling lightly, "Hello Tallulah wasn't it? I'm sorry about Pogue. I'm Tyler Simms, nice to meet you."

Tallulah cracked a smile looking at the boy, "Yea its Tallulah, you can call me Tally or Lulu though. It's nice to meet you Tyler. Least someone has the balls around here to be a gentleman." She said referring to no one in particular as she took a side glance at Pogue.

Pogue glared, "No point in being a gentleman to a person who you can't even tell is a woman."

Aideen held back her laughter leaning over her desk some watching them bicker. "I wonder how long it is gonna take before one of you jumps the other." She said off handily.

Tallulah's eyes bugged as she looked up at her sister. Pogue's head snapping back to look at the smirking little girl as she chuckled at their reactions, Tallulah shook her head waking from her stupor looking up at her maniacal little sister saying,

"Aideen not even in his wildest dreams would I go near him."

Pogue pushed Tyler's head out of the way so he could look at Tallulah glaring at her.

"Hon you wish." Pogue said cockily, just as he was speaking the words Kate walked in with Aaron, Kyra and their little pack of goons laughing at a private joke.

Kate had been listening in as she walked up to her new seating glaring at Tallulah, but smirked knowing the Pogue wouldn't be moving on for a while. Pogue looked at Kate quickly clenching his fist more. Tallulah saw Tyler wince because what Pogue was clenching his fist around was Tyler's hair. Tallulah's eyes widened and hit Pogue's hand so he'd let go of the poor guy. Helping Tyler sit up she asked,

"You ok?" Before Tyler could even open his mouth Pogue had pushed his head back down.

"What's your problem anyway? You come in here and start acting like a bitch." Pogue said starring her in the eye.

Before Tallulah could answer Tyler pushed Pogue off him glaring at them both growling out,

"Ok, that's enough. You two knock it off or I'll find some way to lock you both in a closet."

Tallulah looked at Pogue shrugging, "He hasn't come out yet; he's still working on his coming out song."

Hugler cracked her piece of chalk on the board, "Ms. Knight! Mr. Parry! You two are a disturbance in my class, office now!" she hollered

Tallulah and Pogue packed up their things walking out of the class room. Tallulah sighed following Pogue not knowing which way to go. Pogue ran a hand through his shaggy hair taking a seat outside the principal's office, as Tallulah sat across from him looking at the ground fiddling with her curls. Pogue sat there quietly knowing they'd probably be getting detention. It wasn't long until Dr. Janelle, the principal came out and lectured them for the rest of their class time, sentencing them to detention starting today, and finally allowing them to leave for lunch.

Lunch Time

Once Pogue and Tallulah were sent to the office Aideen slid down from her spot into Tallulah's talking to Tyler. They were the first of the group to get into the lunch room and grab a table and their food. Pogue and Tallulah entered the cafeteria soon after they spoke to the principal receiving their detentions. Aideen quirked an eyebrow noticing as they walked in together grumbling.

"Lulu over here!" Aideen called waving her sister over. Pogue made a face going to get his food before taking a seat across from Tyler avoiding contact with Tallulah. She rolled her eyes at him whispering something to Aideen before getting her own food. Tallulah returned and looked between Tyler and Aideen saying, "You two seem to have gotten close."

Tyler laughed quietly nodding, "Aideen has an interesting perspective on things."

Tallulah rolled her eyes and looked up as she heard Lucy come bubbling in dragging extremely reluctant Maureen into the cafeteria with a mysterious new friend leading them. The boy came over clearing his throat,

"Hey Pogue, Tyler this is Lucy and her sister Maureen they're in my English class, I invited them to lunch with us, I see you guys brought some new friends too." He announced looking over Aideen and Tallulah, recognizing Tallulah from that morning. Pogue shot him a look,

"She's anything but a friend." He commented, Tyler sighed elbowing Pogue hard in the arm.

Aideen smirked, "Hey Lou, hey Moe. Who's the boy?" She nodded to them going back to her chicken nuggets.

"Oh sorry, I'm Caleb Danver's." he introduced.

Tallulah laughed a bit as the boy Caleb, Pogue and Tyler gave them a weird look.

Maureen just nodded heading off to get food pulling out a silver flask taking a swig from it. Lucy glared at her back sighing before a bright smile graced her face,

"Hello Aideen, Lulu, are you behaving with Pogue now?" she asked.

"Oh yes, they're playing very nicely." Aideen teased smirked darkly only to wince as she received a sharp kick to her shin from Tallulah.

"Oh that's great; you all introduce yourselves to Caleb. I'll be back in a second." Lucy explained going off to get food. Caleb just looked from her to the other somewhat confused.

Before Tallulah could open her mouth Jenna came into the cafeteria with a blonde guy walking in with her his arm around her shoulder. Aideen looked up pushing back from the table standing like she was about to attack him. Tallulah shook her head at her grabbing her by the sweater and yanking the spit fire into her seat.

The boy waved to Tyler, Pogue and Caleb,

"Hello boys, this is Jenna, she's in my music class I offered to show her around." He explained looking at the girls his eyes widening a bit recognizing Tallulah.

"We're eating with the chick that kicked Pogue's ass? Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Reid Garwin." He announced his slender arm still around Linette's small frame.

"Hi Jenna, did you have a good music class? But real quick sweetie, who is the extremely friendly boy? And why does he have his arms around you and why isn't he letting you go?" Tallulah asked quizzically.

Reid quirked an eyebrow, "You know each other."

Aideen stood again seething, "Get your fucking arm off of my sister or I'll break it off."

"Aideen, Lulu stop it! There were some creeps in the music class that wouldn't leave me alone after class and Reid was just doing me a favor. He's just my new friend, so be nice. Reid, these are my sisters, Tallulah, Aideen, and Maureen and Lucy are here somewhere."

Aideen took a closer look at the boy and clenched her fists,

"You're the jackass who whistled at me this morning." Her teeth grinding as she glared.

"Whoa… whoa calm down. You can't really blame me, did you expect not to get hit on wearing that?" he said gesturing to her shirt. Phyre glared and sat back down mumbling.

"Yea Sparks you told Mama you wanted to make a 'blazing entrance'." Tallulah teased

"I'm gonna get food, we'll be back in a moment." Jenna said pushing Reid ahead of her to separate her from Aideen's wrath. Caleb followed soon after without a word.

Tyler looked between them all with a confused expression. Pogue thought for a minute before his mouth dropped saying,

"I was stuck behind your sister in the race this morning. You damn well cheated." He accused.

"Oh get over yourself I don't need to cheat to kick your ass." Tallulah defended.

"Fine we have detention so after that, how about a race, that is if you can handle it." Pogue challenged

"Bring it on pretty boy, I'll just beat you again, but not today I have stuff to do tomorrow is better." Tallulah answered. Pogue nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until everyone was sitting again. Maureen was looking at the meat questionably poking it with the snow white plastic fork. Tyler looked at them all again,

"Ok so all of you are sisters?" he asked

Maureen responded without looking up from her new experiment,

"Sadly yes… I'm related to them all."

Lucy pouted looking at her, "Moe that's so mean, you know deep down you love me."

The girl took her gaze away from the questionable product to look at her twin,

"Almost as much as I love pink." She said sarcastically. Aideen shook her head and jabbed her own food.

"Ok what exactly is this supposed to be?" asked Maureen attempting to cut the food.

"I'm gonna go with meatloaf." Reid said, taking a look at it.

Ebony groaned pushing the plastic tray of doom away from her. Tallulah shook her head,

"Chill Moe, mum will most likely have a feast waiting at home."

"That's in like…three hours… I'm starving." She responded.

Jenna lifted her tote like purse onto the table looking over at Maureen,

"Don't worry Moe, I made lunch this morning."

Maureen's eyes brightened a bit, "For… all of us?" she questioned. Jenna merely nodded handing her a brown paper bag.

Maureen smirked looking to the guys, "She's my favorite." Jenna just giggled handing the other girls there sandwiches. Lucy pouted again looking at Maureen, who only sighed,

"Fine I guess I like you more than pink."

Lucy clapped and went on eating. Reid quirked an eyebrow and picked at his fries. Maureen groaned grabbing her flask just about ready to take a swig when it was snatched out of her hands. Lucy held it and sniffed it handing it to Jenna. Jenna sighed taking a sip,

"Hmm… ginseng," taking another sip, "Irish tea leaves," taking one last sip, "and… jasmine." She explained scrunching her face up as she handed it back to Lucy, who in turn gave it to Maureen, who just grumbled on. The boys all looked at her as Jenna searched for a drink grabbing Reid's taking a sip and then keeping it.

"What the… Jenna what the fuck?" he said throwing his hands into the air, going to steal it back. Aideen grabbed his wrist shaking her head at him giving him a dollar and some change,

"Just go buy another, because you won't get it back." She advised. Jenna merely smiled sweetly holding the cup. Tyler chuckled at Reid, who flipped him off.

Tallulah looking around, "Ok question, so why is it, you all pick on Tyler?"

Pogue looked at her, but it was Reid who answered, "Because he's baby boy, that's why."

"Yea… that answers so much about you Reid. I mean I thought you might've just been bisexual at first, but damn… that last comment really nailed it." Aideen said off handily, before looking at Tyler, "I'm sorry for you."

Pogue and Caleb cracked up, Tyler shaking his head slightly red.

"What the hell! I'm not… ew… Caleb's the one who calls him baby boy. God damn it." Reid exclaimed glaring at her.

"Dude, Aideen… none of us are gay. We're all straight, and we only call Tyler baby boy because he's the youngest of us." Caleb explained holding back more laughter.

"Yea you guys are straight, but I'm not so sure about Reid." She shrugged sipping her drink.

Reid calmed down giving her a smirk, "I can give you proof, if you're so unsure."

"Honey you don't have any we all know that." She answered giving a smirk of her own.

Pogue laughed smiling at Aideen, "Dang Reid she's ripping you apart, is there something you didn't tell the rest of us?"

Reid shot him a glare looking back at Aideen.

"Please girl, I've got more to me then you'd know what to do with." Reid answered remaining his cocky self.

Aideen looked him over, "I know exactly what I'd do with you."

"Oh yea I'm sure we can work on some kind of arrangement" he countered.

"See what I would plan for you would be me… running you over with a car." Aideen answered sweetly.

The other's ignored it and ate their lunches and talked getting to know one another. Aideen had long since tuned out the flipped out blonde boy and began playing with her nails. Reid was fuming; she was flat out ignoring him. Tallulah sighed looking at him,

"Garwin she's doing it to piss ya off, so shut the bloody hell up already." Bits of her Irish accent coming back out.

Reid sighed sitting down grumbling and mumbling under his breath. Aideen simply looked at him smirking and continued picking at her long finger nails. The guys were a bit stunned but shook their heads. Lunch had passed by and as the group was heading out to go to their classes again Caleb looked down at the girls asking,

"You girls have any plans tomorrow?"

"Nah we're pretty much free I think." Lucy answered looking at her sisters for confirmation. Maureen just nodded continuing to eat her lunch. Jenna smiled,

"Yea I'm free and so are Aideen and Lulu."

"Cool, maybe we can all hang out then?" Caleb offered.

"Could be fun we'll decide at lunch tomorrow." Aideen joined in hearing the bell go off.

"Catch you all later." She waved walking off with her sisters to their next classes.


	3. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for the Covenant outside of the Knight family.

_*Author's Note*_

_Ok, first I want to say thanks for all the reviews, the good and the bad. Secondly just to be clear the girls didn't defeat Chase, Caleb did in the movie or at least got him to disappear for a while who knows. Third I'm not a fan of Kate and Sarah and I'm sorry if they seem over the top or unrealistic in the future I'll work on that, but I painted them in the light I did because in this story they aren't. As I said in Chapter 1 this isn't a story for people who like Kate and Sarah. And I'm sorry if the Author's Notes I had in between paragraphs was distracting or unwanted._

_Now, just so that everyone knows this is the second half of Chapter 2. Detention for Pogue and Tallulah and something else will be occurring. Hehe oh how drama rises ;), I hope you enjoy this chapter but it's ok if you don't._

Chapter 3- Anything you can do I can do better

_Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you. No you can't. Yes I can. No you can't. Yes I can. No you can't. Yes I can, yes I can!_

~Annie Get Your Gun

Pogue's POV

"Fuck Hugler is going to kill me for being late." I cursed as I went skidding through the halls. Not such a good idea for someone who was just in an accident, but I don't really give a fuck. Hugler is even more of a bitch when you miss her detentions. I slid into the room; oh thank god she was running late. I went to the desk signing myself in already seeing _Tallulah's _name. Who the fuck show's up early to detention? And what kinda person wants to be called Tally or Lulu? I turn around looking at the girl. She sure as hell doesn't ride a bike like anyone I know. I walked straight past her to a seat a few aisles up. It had barely been a minute before Hugler walked in.

"Mr. Parry move down front near Ms. Knight." The old crone voiced taking her seat at the front desk. Tallulah was barely fazed as I moved down to take a new place near her.

"Very good, Ms. Knight pay attention there are a few rules in my detentions. You both will serve thirty minutes today and tomorrow. There is no talking at all. You can do homework, or read. Anything aside from that is unacceptable, understand?" Hugler explained.

We both nodded and Tallulah returned to her magazine, typical girl. I dazed off just wanting this time to go by. When I finally stopped spacing out I saw Tallulah looking at Hugler oddly. I followed her gaze seeing some sort of novel in Hugler's wrinkled hands. The Hawk and the Dove, what the hell sort of book was that? I quirked an eyebrow as Hugler sighed lovingly at the page, I looked back at Tallulah and she twitched a bit. I took a closer look at the cover, was that Fabio? My mother read that book, that's just wrong. I cringed slightly and just started doing some homework. I was partially through my history assignment when it happened. That incredibly annoying clicking, I looked over and there she was clicking away.

_Click…click…click…click, click, click._

I sighed angrily and reached over snatching the pen away from her whispering in a deathly silence,

"Stop clicking Jesus."

Tallulah glared at me setting down her magazine grabbing her bag and pulling out yet another pen. She looked back at me and smirked and went right back to clicking, pausing to circle things. I grinded my teeth and went to reach for the pen again and she put it down her shirt, such a bitch move, whispering just as quietly,

"I dare you to try and get it now."

She was so fucking smug, but I was tempted, I can admit it I was very tempted, she was hot, but with the mood I've been in lately not willing to put in the effort. Plus it's not like she'd go for it I've been an ass lately, which I can admit. I inwardly shook my head and shot her a glare. The bitch isn't hot Pogue, get it together. Hugler sighed frustratingly and glared at us both shushing us. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock only five more minutes.

"Ms. Knight you were signed in first you may leave." Hugler called

I wanted to strangle the old witch. Tallulah packed up her stuff and walked off shooting me one twisted smile of victory as she left. Damn her, stupid girl. I sat for another five minutes until Hugler dismissed me and went off to swim practice to explain to coach why I was late, imagine my surprise when I walked in and there she was. Damn her.

Normal POV

Tallulah disappeared around the corner following the small signs for the swimming pool. She knew Spencer had one of the best swim teams and she was going to be on it. She pulled out her cell from her jeans dialing Jenna.

"Hey Jen, you and the other's at the pool?" she questioned the girl on the other end.

Jenna and her sisters were walking into the seating area of the pool to watch the practice. Some little freshman were sitting in the best seats gushing over something.

"Yea we're here we'll see you when you get in." she answered as Aideen and Maureen walked over to the younger girls.

Aideen smirked looking at them, "Hey girlie's I suggest you move."

The oblivious freshmen rolled their eyes and looked down at Aideen,

"We got here first go find your own seats."

Aideen looked at Maureen and the darker sister pulled out her Swiss army knife from her back pocket picking at her nails. Aideen pulled out her cigs and spare lighter lighting up blowing the smoke in the girls face. Maureen looked down through her eyelashes,

"Move." Was all she said in that deathly calm low voice, and the girls paled and scurried off, Aideen chuckled taking a seat looking over the bar at the swimmers.

"Well, well, well, seems the boys are swimmers too." Aideen noticed.

Jenna sat down looking over the rail trying not to blush, "Interesting."

Lucy smiled, "I can't wait till they see Lulu."

Tallulah came into the practice area not a moment later walking up to the coach. Reid, Tyler and Caleb watched carefully.

"What's she doing here?" Reid asked.

"Well Reid she probably swims, since this is a swimming pool." Caleb answered sarcastically.

"No shit Caleb but that doesn't mean she's good, or that she should be on the team." Reid retorted.

Tyler rolled his eyes looking up as Aideen waved obscenely; "Look who else has come to join her."

The boys looked back to the coach and Tallulah shaking hands on some agreement. She broke away noticing the guys and making her way over as the other female swimmers glared.

"Hiya boys, how are you all doing?" she asked kindly.

Each gave a response; it was Reid, who asked her,

"So Tallulah what brings you here?"

She laughed a bit, "Well Garwin I decided for no reason at all to just randomly come into the pool. I swim duh." She explained. Reid glared slightly but let it go.

"Really? What style?" Caleb asked.

"Butterfly, but I swim all styles and still do well, butterfly is just my best." She explained.

"Huh interesting." Tyler added refraining from mentioning Pogue was also a butterflyer.

Pogue finally made it to practice going over to his coach. Maureen had been looking down to see if she could taunt or torture someone and smirked,

"This just got interesting."

"Hey coach sorry I had detention, I can go suit up and be back in ten minutes." Pogue explained.

The coach shook his head, "No Pogue you're on dry land for at least another week. I don't want you stressing anything."

"But coach I'm fine." He argued.

"I said no Pogue, please just take it easy." The Coach patted him on the back walking over to more of his team. Pogue looked around for the guys seeing Tallulah with them and glared walking over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Tallulah sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well for your information I'm here to try out why intimidated?" she asked

"Not in the slightest, what do you swim."

"I can swim anything, why? You want a race? Ah Parry don't make me beat you in this too." She cooed in a belittling manner.

Pogue gritted his teeth, "Two hundred butterfly, in ten minutes."

"Takes you that long to complete it? Wow there Parry you sure you should be on the team?" Tallulah teased.

Pogue glared clenching his fists, "No to change Knight, think you can manage that?"

"You need that much time? Wow, do you primp before getting in the water?" she continued

The girls sniggered from the bleachers looking down at the scene. Tyler looked up hearing them and shook his head before focusing on Pogue and Tallulah once more. Pogue was about to comment but the coach who had overheard the conversation butted in, "Oh no, no, no. No racing."

"Why not coach, I can give you my try out now plus it'll do your boy some good to lose to a girl again." Tallulah explained.

"No you can't race Pogue, he's my best butterflyer and I'm not risking him straining something." The coach insisted.

"Coach consider it a warm up ok? I'm changing." Pogue said in a defiant tone, finally walking off to the boy's locker room.

Tallulah smiled waving to the other boys before going off to get changed. She and Pogue reemerged a few minutes later. Jenna clapped leaning over the side,

"Go Tally kick his ass!"

The girls and the guys looked up somewhat shocked at her. Linette blushed sitting back,

"Too much?" she questioned.

"Just a bit." Maureen answered.

Tallulah laughed walking up to the starters mark.

"Ready to lose again Parry?" Tallulah challenged.

"Don't cry when you lose Knight." He answered.

The coach paled hoping one of his start swimmer's didn't get hurt. He pulled the starter gun and Pogue dived off. Tallulah waited about five seconds before diving in after him. The guys watched on anxiously.

"Come on Pogue." Caleb called.

"Dude she even gave him a head start, and look, damn she's already passing him."Tyler whispered.

"Holy shit, she's like some kind of fish." Reid said watching Tallulah go and Pogue trailing a little behind, but not by much.

Maureen looked up from picking her nails with a Swiss Army knife and chuckled,

"She's getting a little reckless, giving a head start like that."

"Nah she's got him beat; she wouldn't have done it unless she was certain she could take him. Then again she probably only did it to rub it in his face." Aideen responded watching them go.

"Fuck man he is not gonna be happy when he gets out of the water." Tyler said looking at the board.

Pogue climbed out of the pool trying to catch his breath, looking up at his friends, they didn't have good expressions. Tallulah pulled herself up removing her swim cap shaking her hair free. She was sitting calmly dangling her feet in the water, not a sign of exertion on her face. The coach stood shocked. Pogue looked at the board.

"Good we were only off by a second." Pogue sighed with relief. The guys cringed and shook their heads.

"Umm man she waited five seconds before she got in." Reid explained carefully making sure he was a good distance away from him. The coach came through the crowd around the pool going up to Tallulah,

"You're on the team, be here tomorrow same time." He smiled going to check on the rest of his team that wasn't crowded around them. Aaron and his buddies were standing close by watching with amusement.

Pogue stood looking at his friends, "She what? I what?" he asked bewildered.

Tallulah smiled lightly standing from the deck looking up at Pogue, "We should do a four hundred some time I'll be able to give you a ten second head start than. You boys have a good swim." She winked and walked off to change.

Aaron walked out from the crowd stepping in front of Nixie blocking her path. He looked her over and smirked,

"Good swim it's about time someone put Parry in his place. Wanna try the breast stroke sometime?" He asked making it evident he was starring at her chest.

"Well I'm sure you've got plenty of places for Parry and as for swimming with you, I highly doubt you're equipped enough to handle me." Tallulah answered smiling sweetly before pushing past him to go change. Aaron stood a bit shocked that this girl had the nerve to insult and turn him down.

"Did she just… and I just … I can't believe this shit!" Pogue growled storming off to the lockers.

"Yea… this whole tiff between them just went into war mode." Aideen exclaimed from the bleachers smirking.

"Yea the boy is pissed." Lucy added standing with her sisters to meet Tallulah downstairs.

"Guys I think we're going to have to do something to distract Pogue, or keep him away from Tallulah because he's gonna flip shit man." Reid explained looking at the others.

"We'll head out to Nicky's tonight grab some food and a game of pool or foosball to cool him down." Caleb explained.

"I don't think he can handle it anymore Caleb. I mean he saw Kate all over this one Aaron and he almost strangled him. Damn we knew she could be a bitch but she's being down right evil all because he hasn't gone groveling back to her." Reid said angrily.

"We can't control her Reid and while I get why Pogue was mad about he being so worried about Chase he was kind of an ass, but maybe we can talk to Tallulah get her to back off Pogue a bit. Yea he's being an ass to her but maybe she'll understand why after the hospital and Kate maybe she'll show some mercy." Caleb suggested hoping it'd work.

"And if she says no?" Reid asked.

"Then we figure something else out to distract him." Caleb explained. Tyler and Reid nodded.

"Oh really and what kind of Knight woman do you want Caleb? The twin who is constantly bubbly? Or do you want the punked out rebel who kicks your friend's ass?" Reid asked smartly

Caleb shot Reid a glare whacking him upside the head. While Tyler took a moment to look up at the other's and smiled friendly before turning back to Caleb and Reid.

"Girls, Tallulah is on reaching her tolerance threshold for jackasses and you know that surfer boy is gonna do something stupid and really piss her off even more." Aideen explained leaning her back against the wall.

"This is true, jeez and we just got here, I knew one of you would get us kicked out. It's bad enough that half the people here don't like us." Jenna said sadly.

"Yea that's only because they're other halves wanna get in our pants. If you all would wear more clothing maybe you wouldn't have a problem." Maureen explained looking at Aideen.

Aideen quirked her eyebrow, "Hey don't you be giving me that look. It's my style and I'll wear what I want let them horny bastards try and get at me."

"Come on guys us bickering is not going to help the situation let's go in and wait for Tally." Lucy interjected as peace keeper.

"Ew, we have to go near the pool?" Aideen asked.

"Yes now move it missy or I'll have Reid toss you in." Lucy said standing making her way onto the pool deck.

"That horn dog touches me I'll burn everything pink you own princess." Phyre warned.

By the time the girls had stopped there bickering they had made their way onto the deck. Tyler had just finished his swim and was sitting with the others off to the side. Reid hit his shoulder nodding his head in the girl's direction.

"What the hell are they doing down here?" he asked watching them.

The coach made his way over, "Ladies can I help you? Why are you down here?"

"Well Tallulah, you know the girl who just swam is our sister we came down to get her, we won't be here long and we'll stay out of your way." Lucy explained diplomatically. The coach nodded not having time to dwell on them.

"We might stay out of his way but damn some of his swimmers are too yummy to stay away from." Aideen explained looking over some of the guys.

Reid, Tyler and Caleb had begun making their way over when Reid heard Aideen's comment, smirking charmingly moving up in front of her,

"How nice of you to notice Aideen, and here I thought you were into playing hard to get."

Aideen looked up at him quirking an eyebrow, she took a step back and looked him over, "Aw Reid it's cute and all that you thought I meant you, but sug you should try and work in a few more crunches I'm seeing flab there." She answered motioning to his abs.

Tyler chuckled looking at his best friend. Caleb smiled knowing she'd give Reid a hard time, which was always fun to watch.

"Hello girls how are you all this afternoon." Caleb asked politely

"We're all fan-fricken-tastic just came by the see the show." Maureen explained. Aideen snickered lightly covering her mouth.

Caleb nodded and left it at that, "Are you going to be at every practice now?" he asked.

"Who's the douche that was accosting my sister?" Maureen asked with a straight face ignoring Caleb's question. The girls all started cracking up shaking their heads. The guys all gave her weird looks.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Maureen asked

"Sweetheart no one says accosted anymore." Lucy explained

"So what I like it, shut up." Maureen defended.

"Ok fine whatever sis." Aideen laughed shrugging her shoulders.

The coach made his way over to them again, "You girls need to go you keep on distracting my swimmers."

"Aren't swimmers supposed to handle distractions? Not our fault that they can't keep their eyes to themselves." Aideen explained

"Aideen that's enough, we're so very sorry we'll get out of your way." Lucy said apologetically.

"Wait, you still have yet to answer my question." Maureen said pointing to Caleb

"He's Aaron Abbott I'll explain tomorrow." Caleb said hurriedly.

"Yea, he's the residential man whore." Reid added

"Aw Reid and here I thought that was your title." Aideen said smirking.

Tyler started laughing walking over to Aideen and hugging her. Aideen looked up at him her arms still at her sides feeling his chest rumble with laughter.

"You're cold, you're wet and you're practically naked… I don't care." She shrugged it off and hugged him back. Jenna looked at her sister a bit shocked. Reid looked at Tyler,

"Dude baby boy what the fuck?" Reid asked looking at his friend like he had just hit him.

"What man, you know Aideen's right. She's just the first girl in a while to ever call you on your shit." Tyler teased smiling.

"Aw poor Reid, you never stop getting teased do you?" Jenna asked

"Course not Jen, he's an easy target." Aideen explained.

"Keep it up pint size and you'll be going for a swim in the pool." Reid countered.

"Come near me Garwin and I'll make sure you never swim again." Phyre warned. As Reid was about to retaliate with another smart comment when the group heard bickering from outside the deck, giving one guess as to who it was.

"Why the hell are you such a prick? I beat you at one little race that you started and out swam you, girls can be better than guys ya know, so just back off." Tallulah said pushing her way through to the deck.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Pogue countered

"I've only been a bitch because you're a stuck up, pompous, jackass who thinks he's the shit when he needs a major reality check. Girls we're going now." She hollered to her sisters pushing past Pogue to go to her bike.

Maureen looked up at Pogue with a sadistic smirk on her face, "You stupid bastard." She said walking out to her mustang

Lucy sighed, "Bye boys it was nice seeing you all again, good luck with practice. I'll see you in English tomorrow Caleb." She smiled heading out after Maureen.

Jenna just waved waiting on Phyre. The shorter sister looked up at the giant who was Pogue glaring,

"You are probably the biggest asshole and dumbass ever."

Jenna sighed dragging her away to the cars outside. When they were gone and out of ear shot the guys all turned and looked at Pogue.

"What the hell is up with that Pogue?" Caleb asked his best friend

"Nothing alright, she was just being a bitch." Pogue explained shrugging it off.

"Dude if you stop antagonizing and being such a dick to her maybe she'll be nice back." Tyler explained.

"You ladies done with your girl talk? Good, now Parry dry land exercises and you three in the pool get your laps done. You can obsess over girls and clothes and drama later." The coach ordered

The boys sighed breaking off to go to their respective areas. Tallulah didn't bother waiting for her sisters. She pulled on her jacket and helmet and was off before the girls even made it to the parking lot. Maureen shook her head as she and her sister headed for Jenna's Expedition.

"Think they'll admit they like each other yet? Well I mean physically at least, the personality crap would come later." Maureen asked

Aideen climbed in next to her laughing lightly, "Not yet, Parry needs to stop being a prick and they might need a little help."

"Have fun with that." Maureen responded putting in her Mudvayne CD as Jenna drove off, it was going to be a long but interesting week.

_*Author's Note*_

_On my profile will be a picture of Jenna's car._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter more will be out soon._


	4. She Fuckin' Hates Me

Disclaimer:

Again I own nothing except my original characters.

Again links will be on my profile page for you guys to access. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four- She Fucking Hates Me

That's my story, as you see learned my lesson and so did she now it's over and I'm glad 'cause I'm a fool for all I've said, Trust and she tore my feelings like I had none she fucking hates me.

~Puddle of Mudd

The war going on between Pogue and Tallulah continued for the rest of the week. Insults flew back and forth between the two warring parties, followed by showers of hostile comments and petty little challenges. The innocent bystanders ducked to avoid the cross fire, limiting their exposure. Tallulah and Pogue both managed to receive yet another detention from one of their outburst, thankfully it didn't start until Monday, but it just gave them more reason to butt heads. The group was taking their now new normal seating arrangements at lunch when they started up again.

"If you just didn't make that stupid punk-ass, wanna be, feminist, bad girl comment we wouldn't have gotten detention." Pogue argued sitting down with his tray.

"Maybe if you took a moment to stop being such a stuck up, wanna be surfer boy jackass, you'd realize that I only made my comment because you're so inconsiderate and in need of some major attitude adjusting. Not to mention that you've got your head shoved so far up your ass you can taste your own shit when you talk. So, when you finally clean your mouth out maybe it'll give your brain the air it needs to actually function." Tallulah retorted sitting down at the table.

Tyler was rubbing his temples, eyes closed tired of the bickering. Aideen rested her head on her folded arms whispering to Tyler,

"Make them stop." She whimpered

Jenna slammed her tray on the table glaring at the two of them,

"Shut the fuck up already!" she yelled.

Tallulah and Pogue froze mid sentence looking up at, Tallulah looking more stunned than annoyed her baby sister didn't curse often. Tyler opened one eye as Aideen head lifted from the table. Caleb and Lucy's eyes just widened while Maureen merely blinked. Reid moved beside Jenna patting her shoulder,

"Whoa, Jen calm down." He hushed sitting her down with him.

"No, I'm sick and tired of the two of them fighting all the time. Lulu give the guy a break he just got out of a messy break up, because he's being an ass, only to see said ex hanging all over the guy they all hate, and Pogue grow the hell up. Stop acting like a petulant child and be nice according to your friends you have the capacity to do it. Ok we all agreed no more fighting? Good now I'm going back to my lunch." Jenna exclaimed pulling out the brown paper bags handing one to Maureen before setting out her food.

Tallulah and Pogue blinked looking at Jenna before looking at each other then back to their food muttering. Aideen was chuckling with Tyler, while Reid rubbed Jenna's shoulder,

"Feel better now?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes actually I do, you'd think her being the oldest would mean she'd act it instead of being scolded by her baby sister." Jenna explained.

Lucy shook her head before looking up at Caleb,

"Hey Caleb are we going to work on the project tonight?" she asked nicely

Caleb lifted his heavy head from its thoughts meeting Lucy's gaze and smiled lightly at her,

"Yea tonight would be good; I mean we'd only need this weekend and maybe next weekend to have it finished." He suggested.

"Great so after school meet me in front and I'll give you directions." Lucy explained

As Caleb was about to open his mouth Pogue looked down at him,

"Dude, Nicky's is tonight." He said giving him a look as if to say _"Nicky's aka dark basement under the old Danver place to talk about stuff."_

"Chill man I can still make it to Nicky's tonight no big." Caleb explained smiling.

Pogue opened his mouth to make another remark when Tyler interrupted, his friend would hate him for this but he didn't give a flying rat's ass,

"Hey I got an idea why don't we ask the girls here to come with us. I'm sure they haven't been to Nicky's yet and then Caleb and Lucy won't have to rush around on their project etc." he suggested feeling Pogue's hunter green eyes burning holes into his temples.

Jenna's mood shifted and smiled, "That'd be great that way you could all just come over and we could all hang out until Lucy and Caleb are done with their project for today and yea…" She trailed off feeling Tallulah's sapphire blue eyes burn her as Pogue's burned Tyler.

"That sounds like a great idea, getting to spend more quality time with you girls." Reid said putting his arm around Aideen and Jenna.

Jenna just laughed it off but Aideen looked at his arm as if it were diseased.

"Do you mind? I don't want your arms around me." She shrugged it off her and shivered.

Reid smirked leaning down to whisper,

"You will babe, you will." He winked at her before receiving a sharp blow to his stomach. She hit him; she actually went ahead and hit him. Aideen smiled and went back to eating.

Maureen rolled her eyes; these days in school couldn't get any more boring than they were right now. Tallulah looked at them all an idea coming into action,

"We… they can't, because we have swimming practice until late, and then you know all the changing and stuff, plus Caleb would have to go home to get clothes and then drive all the way back to our house and by then it'll be even later and the boys probably wanna get to Nicky's, so maybe another time." She said smiling inwardly. The last thing she needed was to be around Pogue more than necessary; he pissed her off so much she could do something regrettable.

Jenna shot her a look her emotions a bit unstable today,

"We can wait Tally. What did you think we'd leave them here with you?" she asked sarcastically. Her sister was being completely unreasonable. Lucy sighed attempting once again to be the sane peace maker.

"Ok this is what is going to happen we'll stay for swim practice ok? Then when everyone is washed up and changed I'll go with Caleb so he can change and then get to our house. Moe, Tally, Aideen and Jen will stay here so the rest of the guys can change and then show them to the house. Ok? Ok good, I don't want to hear anymore bickering from anyone." She said with finality.

Everyone went back to their lunches before they had to head out to finish their remaining classes of the day. When classes finished out the guys made met up before heading to practice.

"I thought we were supposed to meet tonight to talk about what we were gonna do incase Chase came back for me." Pogue stated leaning against the wall.

"And we will Pogue but one night of us enjoying ourselves isn't going to kill us especially after the last few weeks we've had." Caleb explained.

"Dude you just want to spend time with Lucy." Reid teased.

Caleb rolled his eyes,

"It's not like that and you know it man, she's just a friend."

"Yea right a friend who's fucking hot and totally into you by the way." Reid commented with a smirk

"Lay off it Reid it's not like that." Caleb insisted.

"Sure man we'll see how long it's 'not like that' for ok?" Reid laughed.

"Let's just go tonight and have fun with the girls and worry about Chase tomorrow sound like a plan?" Tyler asked diplomatically.

The others nodded before they all made their way to the pool to start practice. Everyone was in the pool area listening to coach talk before he dismissed them to go change. The coach had told them they'd be there for about an hour or so, knowing he'd never get a full practice out of them on a Friday. Everyone changed and practice started, each relay group took their positions and ran drills. After the first half an hour Tallulah was starting to lose her focus and was screwing up. She pulled herself out of the water and went to the back wall trying to calm down and focus. The girls watched from the top a little concerned. The coach had called her aside,

"What's going on with you Knight?" he asked looking over his newest member of the team.

"I'm sorry coach I'm really trying to focus I swear." Tallulah explained feeling horrible.

"It's ok you're new and with being new there is a lot more going on than swimming right? Thought so, so go change and work out in the weight room for a bit get your head clear and be ready to wow me again next practice got it?" He smiled kindly patting her on the shoulder. Tallulah nodded going back up to change and go to the weight room.

Reid had been trying to listen in hanging back with the others.

"Wonder why Lulu has been losing focus today?" he questioned.

Pogue scoffed, "Her talent was a fluke and you're calling her Lulu now?"

"She doesn't mind and it's her nick name, and dude you seriously need to back off her she's not as awful as you're making her out to be." Reid defended.

Tyler sighed getting pissed, "Do you have to be such an asshole to her Pogue? She hasn't done anything to you since lunch."

"You know baby boy just because you want to get into her sisters pants doesn't mean you have to defend her." Pogue spat diving back in to finish out his laps.

Reid's eyes widened looking at Tyler than at Caleb.

"Is it just me or do we need to beat the stupid out of our dear friend in order for him not to be an ass anymore?" Tyler asked restraining himself. Reid raised his hand in agreement.

"Just let it go Tyler you're bigger than that… let's just finish the swim and get the day over with." Caleb patted him on the shoulder and went back to the deck to dive off again.

When Pogue reemerged from the water walking back to his spot, Tyler walked past him to take his turn looking back to look at Pogue,

"And just because you want to get in Tallulah's pants and can't because you're a prick doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me." He dove off leaving Reid laughing and Caleb running a hand through his hair, now he know how Lucy felt when dealing with her sisters.

An hour after Tallulah had left practice Aaron had slipped out past the coach, drying himself off quickly, to head up to the weight room. He slipped through the open cold metal doors, walking onto the somewhat worn mats, the school logo looking up at him from the center of the room. Standing up against the eggshell colored cement walls, watching Tallulah, she had the stereo playing some song he didn't recognize. She was lying down away from him doing crunches. He decided to just watch her a bit longer, as her routine changed from crunches to push ups, a sick, perverse smile coming across his lips, before closing the door. Tallulah heard the door but paid it no attention, someone else could have come in to exercise as well. She got up from her position on the floor wiping the small trickles of sweat from her temples going over to the sides to grab the boxing mitts. Aaron was sure she'd have looked up to see who it was, but he was sadly mistaken. Tallulah was in her zone and about to break from it, she turned to the punching bag and began working. Aaron slipped across the mat to the other wall behind her.

"You're a very aggressive girl Tallulah." He spoke coyly looking her over.

Tallulah froze as he spoke grabbing the bag to keep it from swinging. She sighed; she didn't need to deal with another asshole right now. She took a deep steady breath before responding,

"What do you want Abbott?"

He smirked coming up right behind her whispering in her ear,

"I thought that'd be obvious by now."

Tallulah clenched her fists turning to look the cocky arrogant asshole in the eye.

"Yes and I told you just three days ago no just like I did the first day I got her. So, what the hell makes you think I'd change my mind?" she questioned

Aaron stepped closer to her watching her back up right into the wall. He smirked blocking her in.

"I thought some mild persuasion would be in order." He explained

Tallulah looked at his arms then back to his face smiling cruelly,

"Move your arms now." She said sweetly

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do, scream for help?" he teased

"No I'll just beat the shit out of you and possibly break something." Tallulah answered calmly slipping the gloves off.

Aaron looked at her a little shocked. She surely didn't have the strength to hurt him like that.

"Yea right princess." He brushed it off scoffing.

"I warned you." She answered simply

She upper cut his jaw watching him stumble backwards moving to keep up with his stumbling form before side kicking him in the ribs. She watched him go down, sighing. She ran a hand through her hair leaning down next to him,

"God you're easy… eh oh well." She said disappointed, but before she could stand fully Aaron kicked her feet from under her. There was a loud thud as Tallulah came crashing down.

Aaron crawled over pinning her there smirking through the pain,

"You're good, but obviously not good enough princess cause as you can see I still got you on your back." He winked.

**Tallulah's Thoughts**

_Ok I can't break his arms, or legs, coach would kill me… can't exactly kill him because we'd have to move again… Jen would cry and I'd feel bad. Hmm… my god he's fucking heavy. What could I do? Oooh I can break his nose! But he's got my hands pinned and he's rambling on about something. He likes to hear himself talk… ok…maybe a testicle retrieval operation? No I'll get kicked off the team… hmm swift kick no permanent damage? That'll do. Ew… he's still in a Speedo… I swear if I feel anything move or grow… fuck all consequences he dies._

**Normal**

Tallulah glared trying to throw him off, but failing, damn the male population for being heavier.

"Dude lay off the damn chips, my god you're heavy." She said wiggling to get away.

She arched up, attempting to throw him off of her, watching his eyes widen in disbelief thinking that she'd actually give in to him. She smirked setting herself back on the mat watching as he smirked in victory leaning down to kiss her neck. Tallulah rolled her eyes waiting until he was just close enough and head butted him hard. She proceeded to knee him firmly in his family jewels when he pulled back to hold his nose. Watching him roll off to the side she stood quickly looking at the clock, practice would be over soon.

"I warned you." She laughed going to her things and grabbing her phone and taking a picture waving before she ran down stairs unable to hear Aaron call weakly "you bitch".

The guys were already in the locker rooms and the girls were waiting for them outside when Tallulah came down laughing hysterically tossing Moe her phone calling back, "The latest picture!" as she ran down to the girls locker room. Maureen opened the Verizon razor going to her pictures, seeing the one of Aaron doubled over and in pain.

"Oh my god… she ha-ha." Maureen started before cracking up. Lucy took the phone laughing at the sight before quickly handing it off to Jenna and Aideen.

"Oh damn he's gonna be in pain." Aideen said happily. Jenna tapped her on the shoulder pointing to Aaron as he was hobbling down the steps still in his Speedo.

The girls cracked up while Aaron glared flipping them off trying to make it back down to the boy's locker rooms.

"Haha oh my God his nose is still bleeding." Aideen laughed. Jenna took the phone and quickly texted the picture to Tyler waiting to hear the laughter from the guys.

Tyler had showered quickly was half dressed when he got the picture.

"What the hell? Why the hell is Tallulah texting me?" he asked looking at the others.

"Who knows man what's it say?" Caleb asked grabbing his shirt.

Tyler opened the message looking at it strangely before scrolling down reading the small print. _Lulu kicked Aaron's ass! =) _Tyler broke out into laughter,

"Holy shit, no way!"

Caleb came up beside him giving him a questioning gaze,

"What?"

Reid soon followed in his towel peeking over Tyler's shoulder,

"What? What?" he asked excited.

"Dude look…Pogue get over here." Tyler called

Pogue came over in his sweats annoyed,

"What is it man?" he asked

"Dude you got to see this it's fucking amazing!" he explained as Aaron limped his way into the locker room. Tyler showed them the picture as Reid almost doubled over in laughter.

"Dude she's my hero." Reid exclaimed looking over at Aaron cracking up even more.

"Dude… you got your balls handed to you by a girl!" he practically screamed.

Aaron glared at them,

"What the fuck are you idiots talking about?" he asked pissed off.

"We're talking about this dude!" Reid roared with laughter pointing to Tyler's phone.

Aaron pushed past Reid to go shower, pissed off that Tallulah managed to get a picture now too. Tyler proceeded to forward the text to everyone he could think of. Pogue was looking at the phone happy that Aaron got the shit kicked out of him as he wondered if he pushed Tallulah's temper that far if she'd beat him up too or at least try. Caleb patted him on the back,

"Best not be pissing her off again." He whispered going back to dressing.

When the guys reemerged from the changing rooms Tallulah was already downstairs laughing with her sisters.

"Dude I swear if I had felt anything I would've made sure he'd need a hospital." Tallulah explained finishing her story.

"Felt what exactly?" Reid teased.

The girls laughed a bit shaking their heads.

"Something you don't have Garwin." Aideen explained.

Jenna rolled her eyes her mood changing once more,

"Let's go guys, Lou we'll meet you at home ok?" she asked while pushing Reid down the hallway before he could start another fight with Aideen.

"Ready to go Caleb?" Lucy asked quickly. He nodded and laughed heading outside with her.

Tallulah shook her head walking after the others Pogue not too far behind. Aideen laughed a bit looking at Tyler,

"Let's go tall boy." She stated walking side by side,

"So… Ty-Ty, tell me… do you like my sister?" Aideen asked randomly.

"Yea your sisters are nice. Maureen is a tad bit dark but funny, Lucy is always sweet, Tallulah is funny and a bit scary after what she did to Aaron, and Jenna is nice as well, easy to talk too, like you. Watching you and Reid fight is hilarious." Tyler explained looking down at her.

"I didn't say sisters Ty, I said sister, but I'll let it go for now." Aideen teased poking him in the arm.

Tyler just looked down at her and shook his head watching Jenna tug Reid along, and Tallulah and Pogue avoiding contact. He could hear Reid babbling to Jenna about something to do with their room.

"Jen! Jen! Our room is right there stop tugging me will ya, I mean I know I'm irresistible and all but please woman if you wanna do this we'll have to send the others away I don't do free shows. Ty doesn't mind hanging out somewhere else." Reid explained wriggling free of Jenna's grasp. She turned back glaring at him swatting him on the shoulder,

"Ew Reid I'd never sleep with you that's gross. It'd be like sleeping with my brother and I am not one for incest, you're nasty… go change." Jenna said her nose scrunched up.

Reid pouted, "Ok ouch, I never thought I was the brotherly type, but fine you'll get over that eventually." He said looking at her sighing, before looking at Aideen "What about you Aideen? You wanna join me?" he joked wiggling his eye brows.

Aideen coughed, "Reid please I don't want to throw up my lunch." She explained trying not to twitch.

Tyler rolled his eyes walking into their room to change. Pogue headed further down the hall to change his clothes as well. Reid sighed in defeat following in after Tyler. Maureen had remained silent most of the time holding back from saying something crude, desperately feeling the need for a drink mixed with a lot of alcohol, maybe that would numb the mindless dribble coming from her sisters and the guys. These boys were transparent and her sisters she'd slap later for being so sad. Reid poked around his dresser and wardrobe looking for his jeans. Tyler ruffled through his things as well grabbing a long sleeved white shirt while looking for his band tees.

"Reid did you take my shirts again?" he asked tossing a few onto his already messed up bed.

Reid scoffed, "Dude why would I wear your shirts? Have you seen my black long sleeved one with the thing on it?" he mumbled from inside his wardrobe.

"No dude no idea what you're looking for." Tyler answered finishing up getting dressed and grabbing his jacket.

Reid finally found what he was looking for wife beater, red t-shirt and black hoodie. He grabbed his glovies and his beanie and headed outside with Tyler to see the girls. By the time they came back out Pogue had already returned in his normal black muscle t-shirt and leather jacket accompanied by jeans waiting against the wall.

"My god you guys take forever. Did you lose your make up or something?" Aideen sighed pushing off form the wall to head out to Maureen's car, she was happy her sisters came separately today she loved riding in the mustang.

Jenna sighed shaking her head having already gone through her head of what she was gonna wear etc. Tallulah had been planning too, maybe make Pogue eat his words and regret pissing her off. Reid looked over the girls, their uniforms still not in,

"You guys are gonna change before we go right?" he asked

Tyler sighed hitting Reid in the head, when Jenna looked at him,

"No Reid we're going to stay in our uniforms, no you moron we'll change." She answered.

Maureen grumbled walking out the front doors going to her blood red mustang, sighing happily.

"Aideen you coming with me still?" the annoyed sister asked already on her way to her car. Aideen ran to catch up calling back to Jenna,

"You give them directions Jen!"

Tallulah rolled her eyes, "It's not that hard pull out of the school make a left, at the light go right for about half a mile at maple go left again for about five minutes than there is a dirt road turn on it, it's the big white house at the end of the road, can't miss it. Just follow us and try to keep up." She explained stopping by Maureen's car to grab her helmet.

"There is room in my car if you wanna drive with me, I won't mind dropping you guys off again later tonight, save gas and time." Jenna offered nodding toward her baby.

"Yea thanks Jen." Tyler said dragging Reid with him to Jenna's Expedition. Pogue was right behind Tallulah when he went to his bike, memorizing the directions.

Aideen sat in the mustang looking at Maureen with a smirk, "Dust them?" she asked

Maureen only chuckled darkly in response and took off out of the parking lot, Tallulah not far behind and Pogue right beside her. Jenna took up the back and shook her head, "One of these days Lulu or Moe is gonna get in another accident." She mumbled following.

**With Caleb and Lucy at the Danver's house**

The trip to Caleb's house was light and comfortable, barely any awkward silences, and gave Lucy and Caleb the chance to talk. When Lucy saw Caleb's house she was kind of in awe.

"Caleb your house is beautiful." She whispered looking at the mansion.

"Thanks." He chuckled parking the car before climbing out and doing the gentlemanly thing and getting her door for her. Lucy climbed out muttering a thank you.

"Mom! Mom I'm home!" Caleb called pulling off his blue blazer, and loosening his tie.

"Caleb I'm in here." Evelyn Danver's called back from the den.

Lucy looked around seeing all the animals stuffed and positioned in different places around the room.

"Hello mother." Caleb greeted going over to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek. She'd been doing since that woman had been by the house earlier in the week. Lucy remained in the door way a simple smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart, and who is this?" She asked pointing toward Lucy.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lucy Knight. I'm Caleb's English partner." Lucy introduced walking more into the room.

Evelyn fought not to show her surprise, she just smiled and went over to shake the girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lucy. Hopefully you can keep my boy in check with his grades." Evelyn teased trying to play this awkward meeting off flawlessly; she'd have to have a talk with Georgianna later.

Lucy smiled answering in the same teasing manner, "I'll do my best, might be a bit of work."

Evelyn smiled letting go of Lucy's hand looking at Caleb smiling lightly whispering

"She seems very nice son, least I'm not meeting this one right before your first dance." She teased.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Mom please don't."

Evelyn just smiled hoping she was fooling her son, "Go along and change I promise not to tell your friend any embarrassing stories."

"What is it picking on Caleb day?" The boy asked looked at them both.

Lucy simply nodded, "Yup Tuesday was Pogue's day, Wednesday was Tyler's day, and Thursday was Reid's day but then we decided that every day was Reid's day so today is yours." She explained matter of factly.

Caleb laughed, "I see so when do we get to pick on all of you?" he asked

"Oh please Caleb, we out number you plus we're craftier." Lucy explained shrugging.

Evelyn just watched not seeing her son smile so much in the past week than she had right now. Caleb rolled his eyes jokingly nudging Lucy's shoulder. Lucy nudged back,

"Go change mister, we have a lot to do, plus leaving my sisters and your friends alone is so going to end badly so scoot." She "pushed" him toward the stairs.

Caleb laughed nodding running upstairs to change. Lucy sighed looking back at Mrs. Danvers who was smiling ushering her to come and sit with her. Lucy blushed a bit smiling before sitting down.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Danvers." Lucy explained looking around, spotting the piano.

"My little sister Jenna would love your piano." She smiled once more.

"Thank you Lucy, so tell me where did you move here from?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh we're originally from Ireland. Yea, now it's a big old house full of girls, my mom and my four sisters." Lucy explained.

"Wow that is a lot of girls. How do you like Ipswich so far?"

"I love it so far, I miss home of course but I'm getting settled, Jen likes it. Moe not so much, Aideen is kind of indifferent and Tallulah, I think is missing home." Lucy explained.

"That's good; you and my son seem to get along well."

"Caleb a great guy, you have a wonderful son, he's been a good friend to my sisters and I."

Evelyn smiled lightly worrying how close these relationships were growing, as Caleb reentered the room, dressed simply but handsomely as always. He came up to the couch looking down at Lucy.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea let's go," she began as she stood, "I had a great time speaking with you Mrs. Danvers, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Bye." She said. Evelyn nodded and smiled in return.

Evelyn smiled at her standing to show them both out, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Mira. Feel free to bring your sisters over any time. It's refreshing to have more girls around, and I'm sure Caleb wouldn't mind." She suggested watching as the two went pink.

"I'll be home later tonight mom." Caleb said kissing his mother on the cheek before quickly walking out to the car with Lucy and looked down at her,

"What did you and my mom talk about? You know before her embarrassing display." he asked curiously.

"We were about to get into when you were a baby and she was going to get pictures but you came back early." Lucy teased climbing into the car.

Caleb shook his head chuckling climbing in and peeling out of the drive way heading to the Knight Manor.


	5. You and Your Hand

Disclaimer:

Once again I only own my characters.

*Author's Note*

Heylo again friends… welcome to Chapter 5 hehe yay. I hope you like. Oh and a massive amount of thanks yous to reviewers and faithful readers.

Anyway, this is at the Knight house after practice, picking up after chapter 4. Please check my profile for pictures and updates.

Oh and I'm real sorry about the mix up with names, using Mira when I meant Lucy I must've missed that one so sorry. Hope you like chapter 5.

Chapter Five- You and Your Hand

_Wanna dance by myself guess you're outta luck. Don't touch back up; I'm not the one buh-bye. Listen up it's just not happening, you can say what you want to your boyfriends, just let me have my fun tonight, aiight?_

~Pink

"Dude she totally kicked your ass… again!" Reid shouted climbing out of Jenna's Expedition.

Pogue pulled off his helmet shooting Reid a chilling glare before turning his gaze onto Tallulah. Tallulah didn't even bother turning around, feeling his eyes bore into her back.

"Nice job once I know this road better I'll kick your ass." He stated in an almost friendly way.

Tallulah looked back at him nodding,

"You'll get over it Pogue, plus it's not technically a race since it's your first time here." Aideen explained climbing out of the mustang.

Maureen shook her head turning off her car wondering where Lucy was. The rest of the group chuckled walking up the path way. Georgianna had been busying herself all day, decorating more of the house, unpacking, and checking on her floral shop in town, and cooking for the girls when they got home. She could hear the laughter from the open windows in the kitchen. There was the unmistakable sound of male voices coming from the foyer. The group walked in hanging up coats, some bickering and some trying to figure out what to do. Georgianna leaned out the alcove window above the counter, trying to see who all were there. Reid looked around trying to get a feel for the house, when he saw Georgianna leaning out of the alcove. He smirked to himself wondering if she was an older sister or something. Jenna was the first of the girls to take notice of Georgianna,

"Hey mom, sorry we took so long coming home." She explained smiling widely.

Reid blinked in disbelief, she was their mom! Tyler looked at his best friend shaking his head before smacking Reid upside his. Tyler knew the boy so well that he knew what he was thinking.

"It is ok sweetie; I see you and your sisters brought some friends home." Georgianna said walking out from the kitchen looking at them all.

Tallulah smiled at her mom,

"Mama these guys are Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry." She introduced pointing to each boy individually.

Georgianna gave a warm smile to each recognizing the names of the boys before her. Of all the boys her girls could bring home it had to be these three, Evelyn was not going to like this that much she knew.

"Hello boys, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Georgianna the girl's mother. Um girls where is Lucy?" she asked looking that the rest of her daughters questioningly.

"She's with Caleb mom, he's a friend, and he's on the swim team with Lulu, and he went home to change because we're all going out later tonight and Lucy went with him so not to get lost on the way here." Aideen explained quickly.

"Ok… Oh girls before I forget I made you some snacks, they're in the kitchen." She offered

A chorus of thank yous rang around the hall as they all tried clamoring inside the kitchen at once. Within the few short moments it took for the rest of them to get in the kitchen Maureen was running back out the other door with half if not most of the food. The girls all glared at the swinging door calling after her. Maureen's only response was, "MINE!"

Georgianna sighed shaking her head,

"You kids go on ahead to the living room and I'll bring you more snacks in a minute."

"No mom, it is ok you've been working all day, I'll make us something. You go relax." Jenna suggested smiling.

"Yea Mrs. Knight, you go relax I'll help Jenna. You shouldn't have to cook for us, we came here unannounced and all." Tyler said moving to stand beside Jenna receiving weird looks from Reid and Pogue.

Pogue whispered to Reid making sure only he could hear,

"Think he's trying to hard?" he teased.

Reid smirked,

"Oh yea, but him and Jen would be nice. She's a sweet girl, someone perfect for baby boy."

Georgianna looked at Tyler smiling lightly, somewhat worried about him liking her daughter but nodded,

"Ok thank you both very much. I actually have to be somewhere in a bit." Georgianna explained looking at her watch.

"Where are you going mama?" Tallulah asked curiously it was twice now in one week.

"You remember those clients who wanted the big order of flowers for that company retreat; well they liked my ideas so much they want me to plan another event. Now Tally, Aideen you take Reid and Pogue with you to the living room and relax for a while." Georgianna offered.

Tallulah sighed grabbing a bottle of water and a few cans of soda and other assorted drinks, before grabbing Maalox for Maureen knowing her sister probably ate far too quickly. Aideen walked out of the kitchen with the boys and Tallulah following closely behind to the living room. Georgianna smiled waving to Jenna and Tyler before going upstairs to get ready. Jenna smiled up at Tyler going to the cabinets to start whipping up something.

"What can I do to help?" Tyler asked leaning against the counter.

"Umm can you actually make anything?"Jenna asked turning to look at him.

"Well… no… but if you tell me what to do I think I can handle it." Tyler answered smiling back at her.

Jenna laughed and nodded,

"Ok, can you get me the hot dogs, crescent roll, milk and eggs please?" She asked going to the cabinets to grab a bowl and a cookie sheet.

Tyler set the stuff she asked for on the table,

"So what exactly are we making?"

Jenna giggled grabbing an apron tossing it to him,

"Pigs in blankets, my special double fudge brownies and a veggie platter but that's coming later. Here you're going to need this."

"Seriously? What you don't think I can't handle a few ingredients without getting them all over me?" Tyler asked teasingly

"Nope, you're messy so to save your shirt put the apron on."Jenna replied teasingly.

Tyler laughed doing as told,

"Yes ma'am now what?" he questioned jokingly.

"Ok well see that brownie mix? Can you make it and then I can add my ingredients and bake them the same time we bake the pigs." Jenna explained working on the pigs.

Reid was coming back into the kitchen to complain to Jenna about Aideen being insane and a mean hearted woman to his "advances".

"Jen your sister is so….," he began but stopped when he saw Tyler in an apron, "Dude… you're wearing an apron. Where's a camera!" he called laughing so hard he could barely make it back to the living room.

Tyler just kind of looked after him than down at Jenna,

"You know now because of you he's never going to let that go?" he questioned.

Jenna smiled at Tyler laughing a bit,

"Yea I sort of figured one of them would come in here and your torment would begin." She explained only managing to keep a straight face for a few seconds.

"Ha-ha you think you're so funny don't you?" Tyler questioned.

"Yup, besides I'm way too adorable for people to stay mad at." Jenna teased.

Tyler held back his initial reply knowing she was right, even if she was just kidding,

"Nah I think I could stay mad a bit."

They continued to work joking around; throwing the bubbles from the dish soap at each other while they cleaned up. While Tyler and Jenna finished up the food the other's debated in what to do while they waited in general. They decided to just flip around on the TV. They were arguing over whether to watch sports, or some sitcom, while Maureen feigned from hitting her head against the wall when Tyler and Jenna joined them still laughing.

Aideen looked up from her spot in her chair quirking an eyebrow,

"What's got you two so giddy?"

Jenna just shook her head setting the food down on the coffee table. Georgianna by this time had changed and was on her way out. She poked her head into the room smiling.

"Girls I'm going now love you, behave. Boys it was great meeting you all, hope you can come by again soon."

The four said their good bye's as Georgianna made her way to the foyer, when three slightly muffled voices came through to the living room to be heard by the others.

"Hey sweetie, oh hello you must be Caleb. Yes Lucy they're in the living room. I am going to a business dinner, ok bye, nice to meet you Caleb." Georgianna's voice was the only one heard through the conversation. Lucy and Caleb laughed lightly and moved to enter the living room greeted by several pairs of eyes.

"Took you both long enough to get here, what could you possibly have been doing?" Reid teased.

Lucy's face went a light pink and Caleb glared walking over hitting Reid upside the head.

"Reid get your damn head out of the gutter."

"Sorry we took so long; Caleb took forever on what to wear. Than when I finally start to talk to Mrs. Danver's he hurries up." Lucy teased letting the color fade back to normal.

"Ah and how is Evey dearest?" Reid questioned rubbing his head.

"First off don't ever call my mom Evey, and she's fine Reid." Caleb explained

Lucy laughed a bit taking a spot in a chair by the window sill. As everyone was settling down into their seats a loud whimpering bark vibrated through the doors. Jenna looked at the doors smiling standing to open it; she was greeted by a pure white puppy that came trampling in circling around her feet. Jenna giggled picking it up,

"Hello precious, did mom let you in?" she asked bringing it to her seat as four others came trotting into the room.

"Nice dog, husky?" Pogue asked as a gray and white one jumped into his lap.

"The one in your lap is, we adopted all of them from a shelter that was going out of business." Tallulah explained looking at the puppy in his lap.

Tyler smiled wondering what other surprises this family had. A pair of pitch black pups came in splitting up; one going to Maureen nudging her feet, the other crawling under the chair Lucy was sitting in. A reddish pup was looking at Reid's feet with a somewhat hungry look in its eyes. A final dog entered, slightly older than the others. It was different shades of brown and white, sauntering into the room. It moved to the window sill behind Lucy and Caleb, looking at Caleb's spiked hair, its small paws began swatting at it. Caleb tensed a bit looking up at the dog, than to Lucy.

"It's not going to claw at my head is it?" he asked nervously.

"No, she's just playing, she likes you or she would've sat behind me." Lucy explained.

"Umm hey…would someone oh I don't know get this thing away from my feet? Are you sure that's a puppy it's fucking huge." Reid asked looking down at the growling ball of fur.

Aideen smirked whistling for the red pup. The pup stopped growling long enough to bite Reid's foot hard before trotting off to Aideen's open arms. Reid grimaced, glaring at the animal.

"That thing better not have rabies or something." He grumbled rubbing his foot.

"That's my good boy. He doesn't have rabies Reid chill out." Aideen cooed kissing the dogs head.

"Dude even a puppy hates you." Tyler laughed with the others smiling.

"What are their names?" Caleb asked looking up at the one playing with his hair.

"Well the one that has grown a fetish for your hair is Willow she's a German shepherd, she's our mom's. The one Maureen is holding is Duck, and her brother is the one hiding under Lucy's chair, his name is Binx, they're both black labs. The one with the biting tendency is Demon he's a Newfoundland; he's still being trained. The powder puff in Jenna's arms is Helena she's a Kuvasz, and the one in your lap is Constantine he's an Alaskan Husky, and he's mine." Tallulah explained looking at each dog.

"So can someone explain to me why Demon bit my foot?" Reid asked glaring at the dog. Aideen looked down at the reddish puppy and smiled scratching him behind the ears.

"Well aside from the fact he still isn't trained completely, he's Aideen's so he mimics her temperament. Then there is the other thing of where he doesn't like you, he picks up a very distinct and bad smell of man whore." Tallulah explained.

Lucy resisted the urge to giggle biting her lip. Calming herself down she turned to Caleb,

"We should really get to work on the project if we don't we're never going to get it done." Lucy explained.

"Yea sure, let's go. You other kids behave now." Caleb teased standing with Lucy.

"Yea right… us behave you two are the ones wandering off in a big house to do God only knows what." Reid explained smirking up at Caleb.

"Reid, man just don't." Tyler advised shaking his head. Caleb whacked him upside the head and Lucy followed the suit just hitting him a bit harder. Reid winced,

"What is that the fifth time that day?

The girls rolled their eyes shaking their heads. Aideen stretched out Demon resting in her lap,

"I say we watch a movie for a bit." She suggested

"You all go ahead I'm gonna shower and get ready." Tallulah explained in a monotone voice standing, patting Constantine on his head before walking upstairs.

"I'll stay down for a bit." Jenna voiced curled up in the love seat.

"Sounds good what movies do you guys have?" Tyler asked.

Maureen stood moving to be able to see the television better,

"No chick flicks." She warned Jenna plopping back down.

After about ten minutes of arguing back and forth on what to watch, they finally agreed on _Daredevil_. Maureen's attention span was weakening as the group watched Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner, and Collin Farrell act on the television. About forty minutes into the movie Maureen was close to shooting herself, Jenna was sitting comfortably, Aideen was commenting on some of the fighting scenes and the boys were ogling Jennifer Garner as Elektra. Jenna sighed standing,

"I'm gonna go change I should be back in a bit, Aideen, Moe either of you coming?" She asked standing slowly.

"Yea, I'll go change soon as Jen is done kicking Ben's ass." Aideen mumbled watching the park scene between Elektra and Matt Murdock.

Maureen just grunted sighing looking at the other door toward the kitchen in longing. Jenna shrugged and went upstairs to change. Aideen smiled watching her favorite part; she stood calling back to the boys as she left,

"Hey boys keep an eye on Moe make sure she doesn't go to the kitchen."

Maureen glared after her sibling chucking a pillow at her retreating form. The guys chuckled a bit going back to their movie. Maureen watched them carefully making sure they were engrossed in the movie and wouldn't notice if she slipped away. She stood gliding across the short distance from her chair to the doorway. She sighed happily making her way to the kitchen. Maureen reached to the top of a maple wood cabinet for a silver key to open the doors to her taste of joy. She had her favorite Irish Whiskey out and a glass and was pouring the warm liquid when the swinging oak door came toward her, Lucy was standing across from her sister, jaw dropped and slim index finger pointing. Maureen cursed quickly downing the drink, while taking the key and bolting around the kitchen.

"MAUREEN!" Lucy shouted chasing down her sister.

Maureen skidded out the other door trying to make for the front door and just drive away. Lucy was beyond determined to make sure she didn't the chance. The younger twin tackled her sister to the ground struggling to get the key to the cabinet and her car keys out of Maureen's grasp.

"Oh come on Lucy, it was one fucking glass, plus if you had to sit with those moron's you'd do the same. It's like they never saw a hot girl before." Maureen called struggling against her sister. Lucy resorted to tickling Maureen to death taking the keys from her.

By this time Caleb had heard the crash coming out of the office to see what had happened. The other guys had paused the movie sticking their heads out the door in a row, trying to see what caused all the commotion.

"Yea it starts out as one drink Moe than how many follow?" Lucy asked crawling away from her sister. The other girls came down stairs hearing the arguing. Aideen came up behind Caleb dressed and ready to go,

"What are they fighting about?" she asked causing the taller boy to jump.

"Jesus, what are you a ninja… and I have no clue Lucy went to get us drinks the next all I hear is yelling and a thud." Caleb explained.

"Well from the looks of it something to do with the alcohol cabinet." Tallulah sighed

Jenna had a saddened look on her face, shrouded with disappointment. She like the others hated that Moe drank. They had agreed to keep it from their mom if Maureen would stop, so far she wasn't doing that well. She was dressed and ready to go waiting to leave, with Aideen, when they heard the chaos upstairs and came down. Lucy had managed to get away from Maureen dusting herself off.

"Ugh give me the key Lucy, you caught me whoop dee doo let me finish my drink ok?" Maureen explained going for the key. Lucy shook her head walking back into the kitchen relocking the cabinet before coming out to face Maureen again.

"It's for your own good, now come on we had an agreement." Lucy explained standing firm putting the key down her shirt. Maureen took a few steps closer to her,

"You honestly think I won't go down there to get the key?" Maureen challenged pointing to her sister's shirt.

The other's watched on wondering what Lucy's next move would be. The girls were ready if they needed to intervene and the guys all had similar thoughts, that this family was more eccentric than they realized. Lucy took a couple steps backwards toward the living room. Maureen took a couple more forward challenging her. Lucy turned pushing the guys back into the room, disturbing the puppies that were resting in their random places along the room. Maureen chased her in,

"Just give me the key Lou, there is no where you can put it that I won't get it from." Maureen explained.

Lucy looked around the room nervously before her eyes settled on Reid. She whimpered,

"It's the only choice I have…this is the most disgusting thing I'll ever do." She said to no one in particular walking over to Reid.

"Now listen very closely, this means ABSOLUTLEY nothing, understand? Absolutely nothing at all!" she exclaimed grabbing Reid by the pant and boxers pulling them open and dropping the key in, before quickly running to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The group watched in amazement as Maureen just kind of looked at him in disgust,

"She is truly evil."

It took only a moment before the cold of the metal to hit his skin,

"Fuck, fuck, cold metal, cold fucking metal." He danced around trying to wiggle the key out of his boxers, unfortunately the puppies all took notice to Reid's dance and mistook it for a game. All came running to nip and prance around his feet.

"Ow fuck sharp teeth, ow fuck cold metal! Ow make it stop!" he cried out looking around for some help but saw his friends doubled over in laughter and the girls not much better. After a few minutes of jumping around and having his feet attacked by puppies, the key fell out of Reid's pants.

Aideen managed to stop laughing long enough to round up the puppies and take them out back. The other's finally calmed down as Reid went off to pout in the corner.

"Second time today I've been attacked by those dogs, damn it." He muttered.

Tallulah chuckled,

"I'm gonna go finish changing I'll be back in a few." She explained walking off.

Maureen moved away from the group annoyed that she couldn't get her drink. She was trying to plan a quick escape but she was foiled when Lucy walked back into the room with her hands slightly red.

"Hold it right there sister, you aren't going anywhere." Lucy warned walking over to her taking her by the hand leading her toward the steps.

"Come on missy I need to get you ready and then I need to get ready so we can all go to Nicky's." Lucy explained happily dragging Maureen upstairs.

"Um really quick, why did Reid have to have a key down his pants?" Tyler asked quickly.

Lucy sighed stopping on the steps looking at Maureen than at the guys before taking her upstairs to get dressed. Jenna looked at Tyler and smiled weakly,

"Moe sorta developed a bad drinking habit after our dad… but yea let's not get into that. Reid if you'd be so kind as to put that key in a tissue or something so it can be sterilized I'd appreciate it." Jenna explained simply as possible.

Reid grumbled wrapping the key in a tissue placing it on the table.

"Thank you. Now I suggest we all be prepared. If you hear yelling or cursing please ignore it, it's just Lucy putting Maureen in some outfit containing pink." Jenna explained taking her seat.

"Is that a bad thing? The being put in pink part?" Caleb questioned.

"Yea, it's like forcing Reid to be a celibate monk for Moe." Aideen explained smirking.

Caleb gave a knowing nod to her before walking back in the living room to wait with the others. Reid glared at Aideen before it turned into a smirk looking her over.

"Yea cause if you haven't noticed Moe and Lou are polar opposites she despises pink and the fact she lost a bet makes it all the worse. If you don't starring at me it'll be the last thing you see for a while." Aideen explained as moved to sit down again.

Tallulah walked back inside the living room her jacket already pulled on so her shirt was hidden from the others.

"Are they still upstairs?" She asked referring to Lucy and Maureen.

"Yea they should be down soon." Jenna mentioned.

A good ten minutes later they heard Lucy and Maureen coming down the stairs; well in Maureen's case she was dragged. Lucy opened the living room door clearing her throat smiling all dressed and ready to go

"Ok everyone, I'd like to show you my sister Moe." She exclaimed giggling as she pulled Maureen into the room. When Maureen "stepped" inside the room you could barely see the difference between her and Lucy. You'd have to look very closely to notice Maureen's violet contacts.

Maureen's arms were crossed in a very unpleasant manner wanting the night to be over already. She had lost to her little sister and to top it off she was in pink. Aideen broke out into a fit of laughter holding her sides. Jenna just grinned pulling out her cell phone and snapping a few pictures. Tallulah smirked biting her lip joining Jenna in taking pictures. The guys just kind of looked her over. They never thought they'd see Maureen in pink; in fact Reid was pretty sure she'd rather die than wear it. Maureen looked at them all her eyes hardening.

"I'm going to rip you all apart if you don't knock it off, and if those cell phones don't go away I'll break them." She threatened.

Aideen finally calmed down regaining her normal breathing,

"Oh God this is too funny."

Tallulah chuckled as well whistling at Maureen putting her phone away. Lucy smiled,

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked turning Maureen around to leave the room to go out to the cars.

Reid being the idiot he was, joining in with the girls teasing whistled as Maureen walked out,

"Sexy mama." Reid called, causing Tallulah and Aideen to almost die from laughter. The guys had to admit it was pretty funny.

Maureen flipped him off grabbing her heavy black coat storming outside to her mustang. Aideen shook her head heading outside after her Reid and Tyler following close behind.

"Moe I'm going with you!" Aideen called running to the blood red demon on wheels.

The other's just kind of sighed walking outside splitting up to get to Nicky's. Pogue and Tallulah on their bikes, Jenna went with Aideen and Maureen while Lucy went with the three boys, Caleb, Tyler and Reid. By the time they got there Pogue was remembering the last time he was at Nicky's, knowing Kate was probably going to be there too. Tallulah parked next to him pulling off her helmet tossing it into the back of Ebony's car turning to look at the gloomy building.

"So this is Nicky's huh?" she questioned.

Pogue merely nodded his eyes never leaving the back door. The group made their way inside of Nicky's and while they went shuffling through the other masses of people, the boys were stopped along the way saying hello to friends, while the girls looked for empty tables. Settling down the girls finally pulled off their jackets revealing their full outfits. Tyler watched as Reid's mouth almost dropped. He hit his friend in the head already seeing his mind wandering off to bad places.

Pogue set his jacket on the back of a chair looking at everyone,

"Anyone want anything?" he questioned. A list of food and drink orders came hurling at him. Tallulah stood to help for once and to talk the bartender into not giving Maureen any alcohol. She pushed past him her back exposed, she could feel his eyes and several other's on her back taking notice to her tattoos.

Aideen sat patiently for all of five minutes before digging through her pockets for a quarter; she needed music and needed music now.

"Fuck my life! Anyone got a quarter?" she asked.

Reid just gave her a suspicious look while her sisters just shook their heads knowing what she was up to.

"Why do you need a quarter exactly?" he questioned. Aideen smirked standing up walking over to his chair leaning down like she would if she was to whisper something to him, slipping her hands into his pockets taking his wallet. She dug through the change compartment finding a quarter tossing the leather onto the table.

"Thanks." She said as Reid sat stunned. He'd already been walking around with one sister wrapped in his arms, another tossed a key into his boxers and now this one was reaching into his pockets, and oh how he hated torture. Aideen weaved her way through the mass amounts of people flipping through the jute box. Nicky had updated some of the music getting some of the next top singles in there. She finally found her new favorite dance song; Pink's U and Ur Hand began to blare through the crowded bar. Aideen stood at the jute box doing belly rolls, nodding her head to the music. People took notice as the new girl was dancing. Jenna just smiled looking at Lucy and Maureen,

"She's showing off again."

Lucy laughed, "Aww let her she's good at it."

"She dances, as in ballet and tap and all that shit?" Reid asked.

"Ballet, tap, jazz, hip-hop, break, and belly dancing if I remember correctly. Ooh there she goes." Lucy said as Aideen broke out into some of her dance moves.

Reid like most guys in the bar were watching Aideen break out. One guy in particular, was watching her; he moved his way through the hoards of people coming up behind her wrapping a firm arm around her waist, whispering as coyly as possible,

"Mind having a dance partner?" the deep voice asked smugly.

The guys recognized the guy dancing with Aideen and who had accompanied him into the bar.

"Depends, do you mind having your ass kicked again today?" Aideen asked knowing Aaron's voice anywhere. She turned around looking up into his blue eyes and curly hair, seeing his fake innocent smile.

"Aw come on babe it's not that hard to dance with me is it?" Aaron asked placing his other arm around her.

"It would be like swallowing glass and in your case you swallowing your ego." She answered sarcastically.

"I've got something else you could swallow." He suggested smiling. Aideen turned in his arms and smirked bringing her knee up to kick him in the groin for the second time that day. She watched as Aaron let her go and fall to his knees in front of everyone...yet again. She brought her knee up once more to meet his face and smiled as he toppled over in pain.

"I hope blood is easy enough for you to swallow because the humiliation won't be. But seriously dude, that's twice in one day now give up." Aideen explained looking down at him. Another guy and two girls heard the commotion and barged through the crowd. The brunette glared at Aideen before looking at Aaron with concern,

"Aaron! What the hell did you do to him?" she called.

Aideen blew her off seeing the others coming up beside her. Caleb came to check to see if everything was ok; he looked down seeing Kate nursing Aaron, while Sarah…his Sarah… or she was his Sarah staying back with Evan, one of their members from the swim team. Maureen chose to stay at the table watching their stuff with Jenna, Tyler, Lucy and Reid. Pogue heard the ruckus at the bar and went over to see what was wrong, Tallulah following him. His eyes hardened soon as he saw Kate cooing over a bloody Aaron. Sarah looked up at Caleb her eyes slightly dead, but surprised when they made contact with Caleb's again. Kate had helped Aaron up seeing Pogue come over with some other girl; he wasn't supposed to be moving on, Pogue was supposed to be upset about losing her. Tallulah laughed seeing Aaron,

"You do that Aideen?" she asked.

"The creeper came up behind me and started trying to grind with me plus made some rude comments, it was a self defense tactic. It's not like he didn't deserve it." She argued as half the bar laughed in agreement.

Reid smirked looking at Aaron,

"Hey Aaron how's it feel to get your ass kicked twice in one day and by the first girls little sister, emphasis on the little."He inquired.

"Watch it Reid call me little again and you'll look just like him." Aideen warned.

"Hey, hey now I was giving you a compliment. I would've liked to have seen more blood but I give it 7.5." he explained.

"Excuse me?" she asked insulted.

Maureen from halfway across the room lifts her hand calling,

"I give it a nine."

Aideen yelled back a thank you. Aaron glared leaning slightly on Kate,

"I can still kick your ass Garwin." He threatened.

"Sure dude…sure." Reid chuckled

Caleb looked at Sarah, who was hiding partially in the back, his eyes weren't angry anymore but hurt,

"So… you already moved on? Two weeks and…" he began but cut himself off knowing it wasn't worth making a scene over it.

Pogue looked at Kate holding Aaron shaking his head glaring,

"Didn't take you long either." He spat.

Tallulah could feel the tension rising and could see Pogue's face getting angry, and she began to realize why he was such an ass these past couple of days, she grabbed the back of his arm to calm him down. Kate noticed the action and smirked at Pogue,

"What is she then Pogue? Is she your rebound slut or something?" Kate asked recognizing Tallulah from classes.

Tallulah just laughed looking Kate up and down than up at Pogue,

"I see why you dumped her love, she does smell of whore. She probably has a STD like you thought." She said off handily moving her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Pogue looked down at her surprised. The others were just as surprised. Pogue gave her a look, she just smiled leaning up whispering for only him to hear,

"Just go along with it Pogue, I'm trying to save your ass, plus it seems to be pissing her off."

Pogue took a side glance at Kate seeing her glare, leaning down to respond he gave a half grin whispering,

"I didn't ask for your help."

Tallulah laughed lightly moving a few inches closer to him,

"Look at it this way, I'm being nice, and you need all the help you can get. So suck it up and stop acting like a bitch. Give a nice smile and act flirty. It's not that hard."

Pogue sighed inwardly trying to come up with some happy thought to smile about so Kate couldn't tell he was faking most of it. He looked back down at Tallulah and smiled as warmly as possible remembering he smiled like this every time Kate walked into a room. Tallulah's gaze caught his and she was a little taken back, but she turned her head to see Kate seething. Pogue moved off a bit the warmth from his arm leaving Tallulah's. Caleb just watched not all that sure on what to do.

"Come on love; let's go sit down it's starting to get a bit crowded with all the trash in the room." Tallulah said looking over Kate once more before taking Pogue's hand leading him off to the tables. Kate huffed ready to go after them but Aideen stepped in her way smiling.

Sarah backed away with Evan and Aaron who finally left Kate's arms; she refused to look at Caleb.

"Fine, go ahead and walk off Pogue, Aaron is far better in _every _way." She called forcing Pogue to stop in his track looking back at her. Pulling his hand from Tallulah's, that's what Kate wanted. She wanted to hit him where it hurt the most and rip his heart out all over again.

Tallulah looked up at him, worried about what kind of scene this could cause. Sarah's head shot up looking at Kate like she had two heads. The whispers from their classmates rang the loudest.

"Kate what are you doing?" Sarah hissed.

"What? We have nothing to be ashamed of Sarah. I'm sure Evan is a way better lay than Caleb, just like Aaron is far better than Pogue." Kate said smugly.

Caleb's eyes moved to Sarah his perfect brown eyes saddened. Sarah moved away from the other's walking somewhat closer to him,

"Caleb please understand, nothing ever happened I swear, I…I was so angry at you…and God Caleb I'm so sorry. There has been so much going on." She reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked away.

"Don't…not here, not with all these people just… not here." He said shaking his head slipping to the back of the bar. Reid and Tyler looked at Sarah daggers in their eyes. Lucy looked after Caleb feeling so badly for him. Pogue's anger was building even more, and Kate was waiting for him to make a dumb move. Tallulah moved in front of him grabbing his face forcing him to make eye contact with her,

"She's not worth it Pogue…she's not… ok… just walk away from her. You're done with her right?" she whispered but loud enough that others could hear.

Pogue looked into her eyes kind of surprised by her kindness but merely nodded. He looked at Aaron glaring,

"You better watch yourself Abbott." He warned letting Tallulah lead him off. Evan came up grabbing Aaron and leading him out to the cars, they didn't need another fight on their hands. Kate sneered and walked out after him. Sarah stayed debating on whether or not she should go after Caleb. Reid took it upon himself to shoo her away.

"Ok Slutty Princess number two it's time for you to walk away now, have fun with your pimp, hopefully he doesn't sell you off to too many people at once. Oh and it'll probably be a good idea if you don't fuck anyone else aside from the ones Aaron assigns for you, we don't want people thinking you're too easy right? Now I'm gonna go and help my friends pick up the fragments of their hearts that you and the bitch shattered. You go and enjoy the rest of your night." Reid said smiling as he finished, he was never one to really defend Caleb and Pogue but they were his friends and he was supposed to be the only one to give them grief. Sarah just looked like she was about to cry before she backed out of the bar. Aideen and Jenna looked at Reid in a new perspective after his last comment. The crowd broke up going back to what they were previously doing and everyone regrouped. Aideen sighed

"Reid be a doll and give me another quarter, the slut twins and their asshole threw off my groove and now I need a new song." She explained more upset that she missed her song than anything else. Reid laughed handing her a quarter.

Lucy looked around the back of the bar for Caleb spotting him in the corner. She walked over smiling faintly,

"Hey…listen Caleb I'm so sorry about what happened. If you want to go we all would understand or if you wanted to go and talk to Sarah, maybe that would help?" she asked kindly giving one of her best supportive smiles. Caleb looked down at her shaking his head,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'll be fine, but yea I should probably get this thing with Kate… sorted out. I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" He answered returning the smile.

Lucy nodded watching Caleb head out after Sarah. He made out to the parking lot looking for her.

"I'm over here." Sarah's voice called to him.

Caleb turned around and sure enough there she was. He made his way over to her taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk." He commented

"Yea I know we do. Just first let me say nothing is going on with me and Evan that was all Kate's idea." Sarah explained.

"I know it was, it just… hurt I guess is the correct word to use here." Caleb explained.

"Caleb the last thing I wanted was to hurt you but… that fight the other night. It wasn't just about Pogue being too possessive or Kate going mental. It means that certain people have to be lied to in my life that I have to keep things from them, and I… I don't think I can hide that much of myself at eighteen from my friends and family. Or live with the idea that Chase is this evil guy who is going to come back once he's strong enough to. I really like you but this… this is a little much I need… normal… no matter how much it's going to hurt." Sarah explained refusing to look up.

Caleb took a deep breath but nodded,

"I get that, I never should've let you be part of this anyway, I knew it was dangerous, but I thought we had something, but it's ok. I could use some normalcy myself and I think this is the right thing to do. To just make a clean break and go our separate ways if something happens later on in life then fine."

Sarah just nodded looking at her hands,

"You know I care about you right Caleb?"

Caleb reaches down taking her hands bringing them to his lips to kiss them lightly.

"Good bye Sarah." He whispers faintly before heading back into the bar.

Sarah swallows back tears making a quick getaway to the school. Caleb makes his way through the tables back to his. Lucy looks up at him,

"How did it go?" she asks

"It went fine, ended fine, just feel a bit off." Caleb explained.

Lucy nodded,

"I gotcha, well I have the perfect solution." She explained

"What is it?" he questioned.

"You drink a coke and then come and dance with me; it'll help clear the thought process." She joked.

Caleb smiled, she was having some weird effect on him, she had this uncanny way of making him laugh when all he really wanted to do was use his powers on Aaron and watch him burn, or make things right with Sarah.

"Alright… dancing huh?" he questioned. She just nodded leading him out to the dance floor.

Aideen finally chose a song and Jenna looked between Tyler and Reid,

"Ok boys which one of you wants to dance?" she asked a bit shyly. Aideen came back over grabbing Tyler,

"I don't trust that one's hands." She explained giving Reid a teasing look. Jenna shook her head and went out to dance with Reid.

Maureen had since moved from the table leaving Pogue and Tallulah at the table alone, so that she could roam about. Pogue looked over at Tallulah; once he had calmed down from being so pissed off,

"Thanks… ya know for back there, but um why did you help me?" he questioned.

"Well… I could see how pissed off you were getting, and she had no right calling me a slut, but mostly I began to understand why you've been so pissed off in school and I guess I didn't make it better. Plus I had an ex like her, he wanted to hit me where it'd hurt the most, and I felt bad. Besides she deserves a lot more than just me blowing her off." Tallulah answered looking up at him. Pogue nodded smiling lightly

"Come on wanna play a game of pool?" He smirked while changing the subject.

"Oh your ass is mine." She challenged standing to go to the pool tables.

"You want my ass huh Knight? I knew there was a reason for you being so nice." Pogue teased.

Tallulah punched his arm,

"Asshole see if I help you again."

Pogue laughed, "Ow, I was kidding damn no need to get all defensive."

"Yea sure whatever, let's go." Tallulah replied racking the balls up

"Quick question though." He said stopping looking at her back, "What are your tattoos of?"

"Oh noticed those did you? Sure it's me wanting your ass and not the other way around?" she asked teasingly reaching for a stick.

"Oh please you've got them exposed for everyone to see, I was just wondering what they were." Pogue defended.

"Yea yea ok sure Pogue I believe you."

"How many do you have? What are these ones of?" He questioned looking at each of them.

"I have a total of nine I'm getting my tenth when I find a decent tattoo artist around here." Tallulah explained.

"I only see three, where are the other seven?" he asked looking to see if he could notice them.

Tallulah laughed,

"The three on my back one on each ankle and one on my wrist, and the other three, well I'd have to strip in order for you to see them." She joked.

Reid looked up from the dance floor,

"Who is stripping?" he called.

Pogue ignored Reid and looked over Tallulah wondering where the others could possibly be. Tallulah looked up at him and smiled,

"Let go Parry I'm gonna kick your ass."

As the night went on Lucy had attempted to teach Caleb how to dance but that only ended in disaster. Reid finally managed to get a dance in with Aideen while Tyler and Jenna spent most of the time talking. Maureen sighed watching them. She could feel someone's eyes on her and she was getting annoyed. She sighed grabbing her jacket and heading out back to calm down and get some fresh air.

*Maureen's POV*

I fucking can't believe it. I need a drink; I need to get out of here. These people can't dance. I've got the urge to hit my head against a table and render myself unconscious, maybe that'd help. I eyed my coat carefully knowing my keys would be in the left pocket. I snatched it quickly from under the others checking… oh that crafty little bitch! She took them! I eyed Lucy as she attempted to teach Caleb how to dance, white boy can't dance, and as I grabbed my coat signaling to my evil twin I needed some air. As I pushed my way through to the back I still had that uncomfortable feeling someone was watching me. I stepped out into the cold able to see my own breath; I looked around figuring the only clean place to sit would be on the hood of my car. Having gotten away from all the other people the feeling of someone watching me like you would a specimen became stronger and I decided it was time to confront the person. Hearing the infamous bottle rolling I looked around for where it came from asking,

"Can I help you?"

I heard a light chuckle coming from the shadows, ooh mysterious. A deep voice apologizing,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

I looked up at the tall figure. He seemed to be around my age. Messy brown hair that seemed to never stay put, and these crystal clear blue eyes, the ones I felt on me all night, and somewhat muscular arms crossed in front of a hideous tan coat that remarkably worked for him. I shrugged it off kind of dismissing him; however instead of walking away like I wanted he remained partially in the shadows starring at me. After noticing his stare I commented,

"Is there something else you needed?"

He smiled as he looked down at his shoes chuckling at me. He stopped the laughter and stepped out from his shadows and approached me asking,

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I answered.

"I'm always interested in meeting new people." The guy answered.

"It's Maureen." I stated evenly.

"Maureen what's your last name?"

"Why? Planning to stalk my house?"

He laughed shaking his head, "No, just curious."

"Quid pro quo buddy, what's your name?" I questioned.

"You can call me… Charming." He answered the smile never leaving his face.

"Charming… seriously, you couldn't do better than some lame attempt at a pick up?" I felt a little offended.

"Alright fine, but my name is a secret can you keep it a secret?" He asked stepping closer.

This guy was deranged, I knew I should probably run or kick his ass or pepper spray him now I was sorta curious what this dude's name was.

"Yea I can keep a secret." I answered not trying to convince him.

"Alright it's Chase." The boy named Chase answered.

"See not that hard." I stated climbing on the trunk of my car.

"Nope guess not." He answered following me around to my car.

"So Maureen what brings you outside and away from your friends?" He questioned.

"I needed some fresh air and watching those people trying to dance is pathetic." I answered rubbing my arm this shirt was so itchy, pink touching my skin just ends badly.

"Haha, umm why are you scratching?" He asked looking at my arm smiling.

"The shirt I'm wearing was made by the devil and it makes my skin crawl." I explained being completely serious.

"The devil huh? How is he now a days? Still as evil as ever I'm assuming." He smirked looking at my car.

"Aren't you afraid whoever owns this car is gonna come out and see you on it?" He questioned.

I laughed and looked down at my car,

"I don't really mind since it's my car." I explained.

He nodded smiling,

"Very nice car." He complimented.

"Thanks, she's my baby." I said proudly. Chase just kind of laughed leaning up against my car.

We made small talk enjoying the time we had together. It wasn't tense or awkward it was actually very comfortable. He managed to get me to smile a lot since I've been here and my thoughts of alcohol and killing my sisters departed as we chatted. However, there was one thing that still was bugging me. I looked over at him a little puzzled,

"So, why are you out here?" I asked.

"As cheesy as this will sound, I was looking for someone like you." He answered smiling cheekily before literally bowing out and disappearing. I watched him go a smile on my face, he… he was very hot and I now had something to keep me occupied while I figured out who he was. This was going to be more fun than I originally thought.

*Normal POV*

Nicky was closing the bar down early after the fights, ushering the students and towns people out. People clamored into their cars as others walked off. Lucy walked out back seeing her sister on the car,

"Moe you ok hon?" she called. Maureen just nodded taking one last look at the shadows where Chase had gone off into.

"Are we heading home?" Maureen questioned seeing the other's join them out back.

"Yea Nicky is closing early." Aideen said slipping out.

"Only because you had to go and start a fight earlier with Aaron and those girls which lead to getting blood on the floor which when it was found ended badly." Jenna explained.

"But it was totally worth it." Reid chimed in smirking. Jenna rolled her eyes shaking her head as she pulled on her jacket. Tallulah and Pogue were the last two out.

"Dude I told you not to challenge me to another game of pool after I kicked your ass the first time." Tallulah explained laughing.

"You got lucky is all, sheer luck." Pogue protested in a friendlier manner.

"Yea whatever Parry." Tallulah retorted.

Lucy laughed,

"We'll see you guys later, Caleb let me know when you wanna meet up to work on the project again ok?" she asked smiling.

Caleb smiled nodding

"Yea no problem, and thanks a lot for tonight it means a lot." He explained giving her a light hug.

"Let's go people I wanna crash." Maureen said walking over to her car. Jenna waved smiling climbing into the car. Tallulah grabbed her helmet.

"Ok see you guys we had a lot of fun." Lucy said breaking her hug with Caleb as he kissed her cheek unconsciously,

"See ya later." Caleb said a little awkwardly after what he just did. The guys looked on holding back laughs. Lucy went pink waving rushing to the car.

Maureen laughed.

"Hah I didn't even have to win the bet for him to kiss you nice." She smirked.

Aideen chuckled,

"Very nice sis." She patted Lucy on her back as Maureen peeled out of the parking lot Tallulah not far behind.

Pogue hit Caleb's shoulder,

"What was that dude?" he asked laughing

"Yea man you've known her all of 5 days and already making moves?" Tyler asked.

Reid came up beside Caleb wrapping an arm around his shoulder,

"Personally I'm quite proud of you." He said smiling.

"I… I don't know really I wasn't really thinking it was a friend thing that's all….come on lets go." He ushered going to his car.

"Whoa, whoa it's not just you we got to worry about. Pogue here had Lulu all up on him when he wanted to run her down hours earlier and then baby boy could you try any harder to get Jenna?" Reid asked looking at his friends.

"Ok firstly Tallulah and I called a truce she helped me piss off Kate and we've come to an understanding, nothing more." Pogue explained defensively.

"Yea and Jenna and I just get along, she's easy to talk to, plus I felt bad that her mom was gonna cook for us all when we just came over without her knowledge. Plus could you be any more desperate for Aideen?" Tyler asked giving Reid a pointed look.

"Aideen's hot, a bit bitchy and needs to work on the attitude but she's fucking fun to get flustered." Reid explained smirking.

Caleb shook his head, "You're one twisted asshole are you?"

"Hey I can't help it, plus it was your girl who put her hand down my pants buddy boy." Reid countered.

"To drop a cold metal key down there which resulted in you getting attacked by dogs, and lead her to practically burn her hands off. Lastly she's not my girl she's just a friend, I've given up on girls." Caleb sighed as he climbed into his car.

"Don't give up too fast Caleb never know when the right one will walk in." Tyler explained climbing into the backseat as Pogue hopped on his bike.

Reid climbed into the car looking back at Tyler,

"Dude you are such a girl. Caleb forget Sarah you have one very hot twin who likes you. Boys we have one life live it for fucks sake."

Caleb tuned him out peeling out of the parking lot as two clear blue eyes flickered in the light watching them.


	6. Fallin' For You

***Author's Note***

**I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long for the last chapter, but I'm trying harder to keep up with the chapters. I really do appreciate all the reviews you send in and all the readers. So on with Chapter 6 and p.s. Chapter 6 and 7 will be slightly shorter. And again I'm so sorry for the major gap in updates but it's been hard with school.**

**Love,**

**Blackrose**

Chapter 6 – Fallin' For You

I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself waiting 'til I know you better. I am trying not to tell you but I want to I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head.

**~Colbie Caillat**

Several days passed by after that Friday night and a new school week was almost over already. Since that night at Nicky's Lucy had completely written off the whole cheek kiss as a friendly gesture. She and Caleb were still able to be around each other without it being awkward but it never left her thoughts. Maureen, on the other hand had been dying to see Chase again. She'd been wondering if he was a public school student or not because she knew he didn't go to Spencer. She was slightly unnerved at how much she'd been wondering about him, but something about him was able to catch her attention. She didn't tell her sisters about him deciding to keep it to herself for now.

Tallulah had been aimlessly going through the last three days of school not really knowing how to act around Pogue. Were he and her still "enemies"? It had all changed so quickly, and now she had Kate giving her death glares at every chance she got. She finally pushed it aside and decided they were at a truce almost. Aideen was the most distressed of her sisters. She had been wondering why the hell she didn't find Reid as repulsive as she did last week. So he stuck up for his friends, big deal. Maybe she just needed to focus and not obsess over it and it'd be ok. As for Jenna she was doing just fine she knew where she stood with her thoughts and with the guys. She only wished the tension between everyone would end quickly for her sanity.

On the guys end, most of them were having similar thoughts and Reid was having a field day ragging on them all. He was like Jenna; he knew where he stood and was going to have fun sweating out his friends.

"Come on Caleb you don't go and kiss a girl, whether it's the cheek, lips or anywhere else and it not mean something." Reid exclaimed.

"Reid if I continue telling you it wasn't anything than, it really wasn't anything. It was a friendly gesture nothing more." Caleb explained calmly.

"Oh come off it you like her, we've all seen how you just sort of light up soon as she smiles , be it at you or just in general. Not to mention how much time you've spent with her, and as I said before you don't just kiss a girl and it not mean something. Plus it'll be good to have someone to get you over Sarah." Reid protested shutting his locker looking at Caleb pointedly.

"He does kind of have a point Caleb." Tyler spoke up shrugging at him.

"Oh come on it's not like that at all; she's just becoming a good friend." Caleb attempted to explain.

"Dude no guy unless they're gay can be just friends with a girl because no matter what at some point or another you develop feelings for her, especially if that girl looks like Lucy. They don't have to be lovey-dovey feelings about her but you'll sure as hell picture her naked. Come on dude you have to admit the bubbly twin is kind of hot." Reid explained looking at his friends.

Pogue just shook his head,

"I swear Reid your family dropped you on your head to much when you were little."

"Oh come on that whole family is fucking hot, including Mama K… now that is how an older woman should age." Reid smirked

"Dude you're kind of twisted, I hope you know that." Tyler said shaking his head.

"Ty, if it's taken you this long to realize it than that's sad. Now watch I'll prove my point, Caleb what was Lucy wearing on Sunday when you two supposedly went to "study"?" Reid asked looking at his friend.

"Her pink Hollister shirt, jeans, her necklaces and…holy shit." Caleb explained stopping when he realized what had just happened.

"Exactly, now I officially prove to you all I am the king." Reid explained smirking.

"Right Reid like you haven't been going after Aideen yourself." Pogue explained attempting to defend his best friend.

"Pogue it is common knowledge I want Aideen so there is no point in reminding me, but what about you huh? Tell me you still thinking about Lulu's other tattoos?" Reid asked smirking. Tyler chuckled lightly,

"He's kind of got you there Pogue."

"Hey you'd want to know too, and it doesn't mean I like her, we're just kind of at a truce." Pogue defended.

"Right…and you don't even find her mildly attractive? Ok… are you blind man? Oh and Tyler you're no better dude, could you try any harder to impress Jenna?" Reid asked looking at his friends waiting for them to deny his accusations.

"No one is going to deny it? Good, now I don't know about you morons but I'm going to go and find those sexy Knight ladies since we don't have practice today." Reid explained heading off ahead of his friends.

Tyler somewhat glared after him shaking his head,

"That guy seriously needs to get neutered." He explained as Caleb and Pogue cracked up before following after Reid debating if they should split up to find the girls or stay together.

The girls had split up and were all over the school. Jenna was in the music room passing the time before she auditioned for the jazz band. She was lost in her own world unconscious to everything around her but the ivories beneath her fingers. Aideen was just wandering the halls for mischief. She was originally going to see if they had a dance team at Spencer but decided against it and there would be no way in hell she'd ever be a cheerleader. Tallulah was in the pool area swimming anyway whether they had practice or not. She wanted to stay in shape and she could use the time to relax. Lucy was looking at what events were coming up, plays or something along those lines. Maureen was waiting outside on the hood of her car for her sisters enjoying the silence.

"Ok I say we split up and find them it'll be easier that way." Tyler commented looking at his friends. The others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

Caleb headed off down the hall looking for one of the girls. He was pulling out his phone to text Lucy when he bumped into another person. He looked up to apologize when he saw that it was Sarah, his eyes going blank as he looked at her, ready to say something to her but just shut his mouth.

"Caleb please just hold on a minute." Sarah pleaded grabbing his arm.

Caleb pulled his arm away from her turning to face her,

"What could you possibly have to say to me? Caleb asked. =

"No Caleb… I… I am so sorry. I just wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I was expecting to come to school here and make friends, go to class, possibly get a boyfriend, not be attacked by a witch gone wild. Think about it, I've kept your secret and I still care about you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I know Kate was wrong to defend Chase after everything and I know better than anyone else how much of an asshole he is but please Caleb, give me a second chance. I made a mistake I thought I was doing the right thing in defending Kate and wanting a normal lie. Please Caleb give me… give us a second chance." Sarah pleaded stepping closer to him.

Caleb looked down at her, seeing some form of sincerity in her eyes. He closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I need to think about it Sarah… I just… I need to think about it." He explained walking away from her as quickly as possible. Sarah watched him leave smiling to herself; she knew he still cared about her just like she cared about him.

Lucy had decided to give up on looking for something to occupy her time at school she'd probably look for a job or something. She walked around the corner seeing Caleb walking her way, he looked a bit distraught and frustrated.

"Hey Caleb!" she called waving lightly heading towards him, smiling warmly.

Caleb looked up from his thoughts and saw Lucy smiling down the hall at him. He returned a small smile nodding to her meeting her halfway down the hall.

"Hey Lucy we were all actually looking for you and your sisters." Caleb explained.

"Oh really… well its good we ran into each other than isn't it?" Lucy joked smiling more.

"Yea I guess it is." He answered his voice not as enthusiastic.

"Hey… you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea I'll be fine." He explained.

"Caleb, come on you can trust me, plus you obviously aren't fine if whatever this is, is upsetting you." She explained.

Caleb chuckled shaking his head,

"Are you some kind of psychic or something?" He asked teasingly

"No but I could probably introduce you to one." She cracked

"Ok, if you really want to know, I just saw Sarah, you know the blonde we saw at Nicky's? Yea well she just told me she still cared about me and wanted to be with me again. That she was sorry… and you want to know the really messed up thing? I considered it." He chuckled sarcastically shaking his head.

"It's not messed up or sad or anything like that. You obviously really cared about her Caleb, but here's the thing," she began as she reached out to touch is arm in a comforting and friendly manner, "You need to ask yourself, why go back into a relationship when the person you cared so much about didn't care enough about you to stay the first time and try and make it work with you." Lucy explained.

Caleb looked up at her as she said this as if it all made so much more since. Why should he care about her when she didn't give enough to stand by him? Lucy smiled warmly rubbing his arm,

"I'm usually a pretty good judge of character, and you Caleb Danvers are a really great guy. Your friends care about you, yea Reid gives you grief but you know he'd always have your back, and your mom has only wonderful things to say about you, and honestly if your ex can't see it, then well she's at a loss, she passed up something great." Lucy said very quickly her cheeks a little pink.

Caleb listened to her ramble a bit and just chuckled.

"Ok, ok I get it… thank you though." He said smiling down at her.

Lucy looked up at him briefly smiling her face still pink, before she turned away.

"Sorry I mean it's true though, you really are a great guy, and you don't deserve to be treated like that." She explained. Caleb smiled stopping them from walking taking her by the shoulders bending down to be eye level with her,

"Hey you have no need to be sorry, you've helped me a lot ok?" he asked smiling at her. Lucy just looked up at him and laughed it off nodding,

"We…um… better find the others." Lucy said blushing stepping out of his grasp to look for the guys and her sisters.

While Lucy and Caleb walked around looking for the others Pogue had decided to check the gym, weight room and pool looking for Tallulah. He could hear the splashing from the pool and smiled lightly opening the door walking inside in time to see a pair of legs sink under the water. He moved to lean up against the wall watching as Tallulah did her swim. Pogue had noticed that Tallulah had barely come up for air when she swam alone. Tallulah finally broke for a breath when she finished her lap wiping her eyes,

"Nice swim, didn't know you could hold your breath so long." Pogue said looking down at her, taking notice she wasn't in her traditional swim suit.

Tallulah splashed a bit looking up to see Pogue raising a hand to her chest,

"Jesus Pogue you want me to drown?" she teased, reaching up to grab the starter block. He chuckled and walked over from the wall to crouch down beside her.

"Nah slip maybe but not drown." He teased back.

"Aww that's sweet." She answered sarcastically splashing him with some water. He scoffed wiping his face,

"That's not nice." He spat smiling.

"Whoever said I was nice Pogue?" she asked returning the smile.

"You're not that bad, so why you swimming? We don't even have practice today." He asked.

"I like to swim, plus I like to stay on top of my game especially if we want to win and go to states." She explained. Pogue just shook his head,

"You're not even wearing your right suit, so how well can you be practicing?" He challenged.

"Ok true, but it's nice to swim when no one else is around and you can just relax." She defended.

"True, but it's not safe. Now come one up and out we've been looking everywhere for you and your sisters, so let's go missy." He ordered jokingly clapping. Tallulah laughed and climbed out of the pool, two of the three tattoos that Pogue had been wondering about for that past five days, were exposed. He mindlessly looked her over trying to see where the third one was.

"Hey there Parry stop starring, my eyes are up here." She teased walking past him to get her towel. Pogue snapped himself out of his stupor looking after her,

"So you have a symbol on your stomach and some fish on your side?" He asked as he tried to play off the cool and composed type.

Tallulah wrapped herself up and turned to look at him laughing lightly,

"Yea the symbol is kanji for water, since I love to swim and my zodiac sign is a Pisces and also a water sign." She explained shrugging letting her hair out of the cap.

"So are you going to tell me what the ninth one is or where it is?" He asked looking her over again.

"You really want to know that badly?" she questioned.

"Yes I want to know." He stated

"Fine," Tallulah began pulling her towel off pointing to the inside of her thigh, "this is the last one." She explained.

"I can't exactly read it from here. What does it say?" Pogue questioned

"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. That's what it says. It's from Oscar Wilde." She explained.

"I got that and the one on my wrist after my father… well he passed and before we moved…God now I'm rambling, just let me change and we can go." She explained smiling faintly before going down to change.

"You can talk to me about it you know. I mean we're kind of at a truce phase right? So, if you want to talk about it you can, and your tattoos are pretty cool." Pogue offered trying not to sound too awkward, shooting her a small smile.

"Thanks Pogue I appreciate that." She answered going down to the lockers to change. She reemerged fifteen minutes later her hair still soaked.

"So why are you guys looking for us exactly?" she asked, as she walked beside Pogue.

"No real reason, we knew you'd be after school today so we thought maybe we could all hang out or something along those lines." Pogue explained not all that sure himself.

"Gotcha, come on let's find everyone." She stated heading to the hallway.

Pogue her outside coming up beside her resting his arm on her shoulder like a leaning post,

"So… where are you getting the next one?" he asked nonchalantly as they walked on.

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" she teased pressing forward. Pogue followed intrigued and knew he'd keep looking.

Reid had been searching all over the school for one of the girls. Sadly he had yet to find one. He heard someone running from the hallway a moment ago and wondered who it was. He was mostly looking for Aideen. He checked where he thought she'd be, gym, grounds, beating up some poor child. He rounded the corner only to be grabbed and tossed against the wall a fist raised ready to punch him if necessary.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around here like that?" A familiar voiced hissed at him. Reid had frozen up, looking down to see the unmistaken able Aideen Knight threatening to punch him.

"Jesus Aideen, what the hell? I was just walking around, I didn't sneak or anything. Damn girl you are pretty strong despite your size. Plus if you wanted to pin me to a wall all ya had to do was ask and I would've been happy to oblige." Reid teased smirking at her, looking her over.

Aideen tensed clenching her fist, letting go of him and stepping back,

"I don't want to pin you anywhere and eww… and you were too sneaking. You Garwin are never quiet, so just shut up." She explained slightly frazzled. She so did not need this right now, he was interrupting her chance for fun.

"Right… well darling I'm sure you're never quiet either." He pointed out smiling.

Aideen's jaw almost dropped but she kept it together long enough to punch him in the stomach knocking all the hot air out of his body.

"Make another comment about you, me and any sexual reference again, and well I'll pretty much kill you." She said sweetly stepping away from him.

Reid groaned holding his stomach shooting her a glare,

"So much violence for such a little thing, and don't look at my comments as crude, they're more compliments." He explained changing his glare to a smirk. Aideen simply rolled her eyes her plans foiled, figuring she could get all the necessary stuff to damage the office of that evil history professor later.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well I want several things, but currently I was looking for you or one of your sisters. We all don't have practice today and thought, hey why not hang out with some of our favorite girls for a while. So we spread out in search for the ever mysterious and alluring Knight women. Just so happens I found you." Reid explained smiling cheekily.

Aideen had to laugh at that and rolled her eyes,

"You better start behaving or I'll sick Demon on you again and he'll bite more than your foot this time." She teased.

Reid laughed a little nervous but blew it off and walked over to her,

"Sooner or later Knight you'll admit you're warming up to me." He winked walking ahead of her.

Aideen glared at him but was sadly unable to disagree, but for arguments sake she would,

"I'd sooner warm up to Abbott than you Garwin; now let's go find the others please." She stated walking ahead of him keeping an eye out for her sisters. Reid chuckled walking with her,

"Sooner or later Sparky you'll warm up to me." He explained smiling as he walked out with her. Aideen scoffed brushing him off as their search continued.

Jenna had spent some time practicing before she auditioned, she believed she'd done well but she didn't want to leave the piano just yet. She liked the quiet to play and not be disturbed, at home her mom and her sisters were always around and sure there were moments that she would have peace but not like here when the school was empty. She sat back on the bench closing her as she began playing again. Tyler had walked around most of the school, he remembered Jenna telling him that she loved music and if she was still on campus she'd be in the music room. He made his way down the hall hearing the piano playing an old jazz song and a voice singing softly. Tyler took a spot against the door frame watching Jenna play lost in the song, not knowing if he came in the beginning or ending of her song,

"_You are far when I could have been your star. You listened to people who scared you to death and from my heart. Strange that I was wrong enough to think you'd love me too, you must have been kissin' a fool. You must have been kissin' a fool. You must have been kissin' a fool." _ She sang as her playing stopped.

Tyler smiled clapping from his spot walking further into the room,

"You're really very good." He complimented.

Jenna jumped a bit turning to look at him; she didn't even notice anyone had joined her. She looked away quickly blushing profusely,

"I… um I had no idea anyone else was here." Jenna mumbled.

"Just me, the guys and I were looking for you and your sisters and I remembered you told me how much you loved the piano in the music room, well music in general. So I came and low and behold you're sitting and playing for an invisible audience." Tyler explained smiling jokingly.

Jenna smiled looking up at him as he came to lean against the piano,

"Yes well they're quiet and they're not picky with my song choices, though my voice isn't all that great." She joked back.

"Oh come off it you've got a great voice and you play the piano really well, you must really love it." Tyler hinted smiling.

"Yes I do very much, but Moe's the one with the real voice in the family, I can sing I suppose but she's downright amazing. Anyway though, thank you. So do you guys not have practice today?" she asked.

"Yea coach had some emergency and had to cancel so the guys and I thought why not go see if the girls want to hang out, we've been all over the school looking for you all." He explained.

"That sounds great far as I know the others would like it and they don't have plans, want to go find them?" she asked standing from the old piano bench.

Tyler nodded walking out with her,

"You'll definitely make jazz band the school will be blown away by you." Tyler commented hoping to be supportive.

"I don't have the position yet Ty, hopefully they liked me. Come on I know where most of them will go." Jenna explained dragging him outside to the parking lot, where the Moe perched herself on the top of her car.

Maureen was enjoying her alone time outside where it was peaceful, and she could get some fresh air, that school was far too crowded with want to be elitists and others who just pissed her off. Amongst her peaceful sitting she could feel those eyes on her again, and she would look around for Chase quietly thanking God that no one had seen her looking like a moron. She yawned leaning back against the wind shield. All she wanted now was to go home and crash, she was really tired. She had her eyes closed ignoring the uncomfortable feeling for the moment, a moment that she should have not dismiss. Chase Collins had been scouting out the school testing his boundaries with the boys studying them to see if new weaknesses appeared. He had no idea that he'd see Maureen again. He smiled watching her; she was definitely interesting to talk to. If things worked out the way he wanted perhaps he could convince her to help him. He studied her carefully, all the while feeling Caleb's power and Pogue's who is close to ascending, he'd only have to wait another week or so and he'd be able to attack. All Chase needed now was leverage. He sighed seeing his targets walking out from the school building with a group of girls. One of them who was from what he could see at his view point on top of the school was Maureen's twin. The girl seemed bubbly and happy to see her and speaking rapidly, he watched them carefully as they piled into their cars to leave plotting his next move.


	7. If I Had You

***Author's Note***

**Hello again dear readers. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing for us. Now I'm sorry about chapters 6 and now 7 they're mostly fillers but I promise chapter 8 will be up soon and it will have more involved. Enjoy and thanks again**

**Blackrose**

Chapter 7- If I Had You

_**The flashing of the lights it might feel so good, but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah. The flashing and the stage, it might get me high, but it don't mean a thing tonight**_

**~Adam Lambert**

The week had gone on as normally as possible for the conflicted teenagers. Caleb was plagued with all that Sarah and Lucy had said. He still cared for Sarah, and she knew his secret… but then there was Lucy who made perfect sense. Why should he forgive Sarah when she didn't even believe in them to begin with? He'd been spending more time with Lucy working on their Shakespeare project getting the chance to know her better. She was sweet, funny, smart, (contrary to most beliefs), strong and amazingly talented, did he mention that she was gorgeous? The others weren't having much luck either. Pogue was lost as to what the hell was going on with him and Tallulah. How did he end up hating her one moment and in the next liking her as a friend? (This is all he'd allow himself to admit to.) He realized early on he never actually hated her he was just pissed about Kate. Speaking of the she devil she loved flaunting her slut factor around him, and he was becoming immune to it so now she was changing her tactics. Tallulah had helped distract him, they'd moved onto a friendly basis. He loved that she could piss Kate off so easily, and that she could humiliate Abbott without even really trying, though that wasn't all that hard, she just made it funnier. He liked that she was confident but easy going, could take a joke but be able to shoot one right back at you. She loved swimming and motorcycles; did he have to say more? However, there were boundaries, ones he wasn't really willing to cross yet. Reid however, was all about breaking boundaries. He pestered Aideen from their first class until she bolted to Maureen's car or smacked him. He was getting better at dodging her attacks but somehow she'd improvise and get him. Yet, when he did catch her off guard he chided, teased and practically tortured her. Now Reid wasn't one to focus so much on one girl once knowing he didn't stand a chance, but with Aideen she'd bait him and then drop him just when he got his hopes high enough and now he was determined. He loved a challenge and he'd be damned if he failed. As for our dear Tyler his quietness around Jenna evaporated. He was very at ease with her. They usually sat back watching the others shaking their heads. Mind you while they scolded their respective parties neither really spoke up about their feelings. Lastly our stalker of shadows Chase Collins was feeling slightly conflicted himself. He was using these girls to get more from the boys, but he found himself thinking about Maureen, which led him to his current situation. He was wandering the campus looking for the particular Knight girl, but got trapped. He got caught and stuck talking to Kate and she was beginning to get on his nerves but he couldn't kill her. Not in public, and not with his powers, that much energy would make him aware to the others. She was an annoying little slut who was going on about something to do with Pogue.

"So I explained to him that we were friends and he being the jealous asshole he is dumps me in front of everyone. I mean come on he's ridiculous. Than at Nicky's he brings some tramp from swimming having her fawn on him trying to make me jealous! Ha please, oh Chase I've missed you. Can you believe how mean he is?" the girl asked in a whiny tone.

Chase simply rolled his eyes taking his hand away from her,

"Kate… the reason why Pogue called you a slut is because you are. Now remove yourself… my God being nice to you was a chore." He spat pulling his arm from her grasp wiping off his jacket. Kate stood mouth opened eyes widened.

"How… how dare you speak like that to me!" she shrieked.

Chase covered his ears groaning in annoyance,

"That's a good position for your mouth, wide open, I'm sure you use it often, now please be gone… I have someone far more interesting to find." He explained brushing her off walking in the direction where he thought he'd find Maureen.

Kate pouted stomping her foot like an immature child huffing her way back to the dorm. Kate barged into her room slamming the old wooden door, stirring Sarah from her thoughts. Caleb hadn't talked to her in days. He'd been with that Lucy girl. Maybe he was just thinking things over like he said. She looked up at Kate when she stormed in.

"What happened with you? Another fight with Pogue or the other Knight girl?" she asked turning to look at her.

"No has nothing to do with him and that slut. I saw Chase and we were catching up and he completely blew me off and insulted me and went off to find someone else, probably one of the guys. He's such a jackass!" she complained rolling her eyes.

"I mean what the hell is it with men?" she asked Sarah heading to their small bathroom area.

Sarah's face grew paler, Chase was back? How could that happen? Caleb had, oh God this wasn't good the boys were in danger. She stood quickly grabbing her car keys just in case she needed to go to Caleb's house,

"Kate I'll be back later." She called bolting from the room beginning her search for the guys.

While Sarah was on her hunt, the guys had finished up practice and were getting ready to go hang out with the Knight's for a bit, while Chase was on the hunt for Maureen, wanting to talk to her again, and possibly spy on the guys, gather more information.

"So Jen, your mom did make more of those completely amazing brownies right?" Reid asked heading out to the cars with the girls.

Jenna laughed, "Yes Reid there are brownies awaiting your arrival."

"Yea and Demon can't wait to see you again either." Aideen teased smirking.

Reid cringed a bit, while the others laughed. That dog had tried taking a chunk out of his foot every time he was over the Knight's.

"Haha so funny, keep that mutt away from me Aideen… I mean talk about like owner like pet. So violent and a fiery temper, my God Demon is you as a dog." Reid explained shaking his head.

Aideen glared gripping the taller boy's hair giving it a yank,

"Wanna compare me to a dog again Blondie?" She asked almost viciously.

"Oh fuck woman let go!" Reid hissed pulling her hand away from his hair putting Jenna between them, completely missing her newest attack.

"Jen your sister is so mean." Reid whined in that childish voice giving an unmistakable pout.

"Oh grow some balls you big baby." Aideen bit back sarcastically.

"Considering you didn't have a pair to begin with, it'd be nice for you to know what it was like to have them." She mumbled under her breath.

Reid looked down at her that with the mischievous smirk of his,

"I could show a real pair if you'd like."

Aideen glared going slightly pink lunging past Jenna to get to Reid's throat. Jenna caught her mid air pulling her away from him.

"Aideen calm down, don't kill the boy." She pleaded dragging her sister away looking back at the others with a pleading look. The other's ignored the cat fight going on before them continuing with their own conversations.

"Hey Lucy, Moe did say she'd wait for us right?" Tallulah asked looking at her sister.

Lucy nodded smiling, "Yea she wouldn't leave us like that… I don't think. None of us pissed her off today so she shouldn't exact revenge." She explained only half joking.

"Good because my helmet is in the back of her car." Tallulah added running her hand through her curls as she made her way to the parking lot.

"Worse comes to worse you guys have to ride over with us." Caleb explained shrugging with a small smile.

"Would we all fit?" Jenna asked after she finally wrestled Aideen to one side of her and moving Tyler next to her adding more space between her sister and Reid.

"Well I can fight four more in my car and Tyler has his Hummer." Caleb explained.

"Plus Lulu you can borrow my helmet and I'll ride with one of the others so you don't have to leave your bike here." Pogue offered.

"Thanks, ok sounds good to me." Tallulah smiled.

Sarah had finally found them as she sprinted around the school. She was growing tired stopping in the parking lot, calling for Caleb. Watching the group freeze as Caleb turned around seeing her sighing,

"Guys just wait here I'll be right back." He smiled weakly down at Lucy remembering what she told him jogging over to Sarah.

"What is it Sarah?" he asked kindly but really didn't want to see her.

Sarah noticed the smile and frowned more, but remembered why she even came out here.

"Caleb we need to talk, it's about Chase." She explained her eyes showing the fear she had, the man had tried killing her twice last month.

"What? What about Chase?" he asked immediately forgetting being mad and hurt for the moment.

"He's back Caleb. Kate talked to him earlier, he's alive and he's come back for you and the others. You need to be careful." Sarah stated placing her hands on his upper arms whispering.

"Please, Caleb you really need to be careful so that he doesn't get to you or the others."

Caleb just stood for a second, he had hit Chase with everything he had, and how could he have gotten back so quickly? Unconsciously he nodded to Sarah thinking through everything,

"Thanks, I'll warn the others, but I have no need to fear him. I beat him once and this time I won't be alone, but yea thanks." He answered somewhat brushing it off looking back toward his friends.

Sarah sighed; she was just trying to look out for him, attempting to make up for what she'd done.

"Did you think about what we talked about?" she asked carefully looking up at him.

Caleb's head shot back down to look at her from the group slightly startled,

"You're seriously going to ask me about that after you just told me about Chase?" asks her bewilderedly.

Sarah looked away,

"Well you seem so nonchalant about Chase I thought I'd ask. I miss you Caleb and I want us to be together again." Sarah confessed.

Caleb sighed looking back at Lucy smiling lightly before looking at Sarah,

"Yea I thought about it and I don't see us getting back together. I'm not putting myself out there again with you. You said you wanted a normal life Sarah here's your chance for it. Thanks for telling me about Chase, I should go they're waiting for me."

Sarah's jaw dropped a bit grabbing him arm,

"Caleb you can't be serious… what about everything we've been through you can't just throw that away." She pleaded.

Caleb pulled his arm back from her,

"You did. Besides if Chase is back you no longer being involved with me should keep you safe." He turned and walked away from her.

The guys examined their friend making sure he was ok. Pogue nudged him,

"Let's go man we've got brownies and a Reid eating dog waiting for us at the girl's house."He stated smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to talk later all of us, Sarah said Kate saw Chase today. We need to be on the lookout and be ready, you're ascension is coming up quickly." Caleb answered

"He's back? After that show down you guys had he's managed to walk free. Shit man this isn't good. I'll be ascending soon, and we'll out number him now." Pogue stated trying to ease his best friends mind.

"Yea I guess, we just need to talk about it later. The others are waiting for us." Caleb answered moving toward his other friends with Pogue.

Maureen had been waiting outside on the hood of her car for her sisters and the guys just lying back almost asleep. She had heard the other students passing her by, their mumbles and whispers, and for a while they were pissing her off until she heard the voice she had been meaning to talk to again.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty, are you enjoying the sunshine?" Chase asked leaning slightly on her car that playful smirk on his face.

Maureen remained how she was, sprawled out on her car, her eyes closed,

"Hello Chase, come for another visit I see. Belle was always my favorite princess." She answered keeping up their playful banter that started back at Nicky's.

"Belle huh, ok than, Ms. Belle waiting for someone?" he questioned already knowing full well who she was waiting for.

"That I am, my sisters should be here soon enough, though we'll hear them long before we see them." She answered sitting up to look at him,

"You disappeared that night at Nicky's."

Chase laughed looking up at her nodding,

"Yes I did disappear that night." He said over dramatically wiggling his eyes.

"Your sister was coming wasn't she? Don't need her thinking you're off meeting with shady characters in alley's and parking lots. Plus the secret keeps it interesting." Chase explained suggestively smirking.

Maureen chuckled this guy was so full of himself…asshole…but attractive…fuck.

"You mean like I am right now?" She asked laughing.

"Yes, much like right now, but since we're not seeing each other or anything it isn't as shady… or fun for that matter." He answered in a teasing tone but suggestive manner.

Maureen quirked an eyebrow,

"Seeing each other huh? Does that mean we can't have any fun if we're not seeing each other?" She questioned in that same suggestive manner sitting up on the hood of her car looking down at him, allowing her mind to wander to all the different possibilities.

Chase looked at her slightly surprised that she'd make that kind of comment, but honestly didn't mind it in the slightest. He was about to answer her when the energy of Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler struck him. He cursed mentally before giving her a charming smile,

"I'm sorry Belle but I need to disappear again." He teased winking at her.

"Wait, what?" Maureen asked getting annoyed at being ditched again.

"Yea, leave something for us to pick up on next time. See ya soon Belle." He waved walking off quickly before the other's got closer.

Maureen sat on the top of her car fuming when her sisters and the guys came into view. She was glaring where Chase had just stood, not only had he disappeared for a **second time **but he just assumed she'd want to see him again. Lucy noticed the look on her sister's face as they approached

"Moe…are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

Maureen looked down at her jumping off the top of her car,

"Get in we're going home." She spat climbing into in her. She was in no mood to deal with her sisters and their respective counter parts. She wanted to go home get a brownie and contemplate exacting her revenge. Tallulah went to the back grabbing her helmet quickly going to her bike, while the guys piled into Caleb's and Tyler's car. The girls all did as Maureen asked climbing hurriedly into the car before she peeled out of the parking lot to get home.

Upon arriving home the girls noticed an unfamiliar silver Subaru pulling out of the drive way of the Knight home. Georgianna was standing on the porch having been smiling and waving good bye to the guest. A smile which faltered as the mustangs, hummer and motorcycle pulled into the drive way. Georgianna hugged a black cardigan close to her smiling at her daughters and their friends,

"Hello everyone, I wasn't expecting you all to be home so soon." She stated as they approached. Tallulah was looking at her mother quizzically,

"Mom… who was that in the car just now?" she questioned.

"Oh just a client, came over to discuss the event I'm planning and well it's easier to talk and allow the creative ideas flow in a comfortable environment than an office, and he wanted to see pictures of the gardens I did back in Ireland." Georgianna explained without stumbling ushering everyone inside.

"He, as in the Subaru was a dude?" Aideen asked looking at her mom pointedly.

"Yes I can have male clients who plan events and want flowers." Georgianna explained. Her daughters didn't believe her for a second as they watched their mother's movements.

"Alright mom, let's get inside?" Lucy suggested feeling it better to get away from the uncomfortable topic.

Maureen pushed by her sisters grabbing a handful of brownies, milk along with other various snack foods going to her room mumbling thing incoherently. Lucy sighed shaking her head,

"You guys go ahead and grab what you want we're just gonna change out of our uniforms." She explained heading upstairs with her sisters.

Georgianna smiled at the boys helping to organize snacks in the living room,

"So you boys didn't have swim practice today?" she asked setting out munchies.

"That's right Mrs. Knight the coach had an emergency." Tyler explained politely.

Reid rolled his eyes at his friend, could he suck up to the parents anymore? Caleb chuckled under his breath,

"Yes Mrs. Knight it'll be a great meet, we're sure to win." He added.

"Well that's good, and what did I tell you boys? Hmm, it's Georgianna but please no more of this Mrs. Knight stuff."Georgianna insisted.

Reid looked Georgianna up and down while she was arranging some drinks on the table whispering to Pogue,

"Dude… if that's how the girls are going to age I have no complaints." he sighed. Pogue chuckled whacking him upside the head whispering back,

"In your dreams Reid, she'd never go for someone like you. Plus don't you like her daughter?"

Reid merely shrugged looking back at his friend,

"Look who's talking." He smirked moving quickly to the other side of the room.

"Ok than boys everything is all set I'll be in my office if you need anything." She smiled lightly before walking away knowing sooner or later she'd have to talk to her girls she was hoping for the latter option. She sent a quick text to Evelyn knowing they needed to have another talk.

"Anyone else feel awkward?" Tyler asked looking at his friends.

"Yea I mean we all know that wasn't a "client" right?" Reid suggested taking a seat on the couch. Caleb merely nodded sitting down.

"I meant about being alone down here in the living room without one of the girls." Tyler explained.

The girls returned a few moments later in normal attire taking their respective seats. Tallulah looked around,

"So any plans on what to do exactly?" she questioned the group.

"Movies are always on and well umm… yea…" Jenna offered.

"Oh we… I completely forgot. You girls have plans Saturday?" Pogue asked leaning forward from the arm chair he was sitting in.

"No I think we're all free, why did you guys want to do something Saturday?" Tallulah asked.

"Yea well I'm turning eighteen on Sunday, with family and all coming in and all that, the guys at school decided to use my birthday as an excuse to throw a Dells party. I was wondering if you all would come. It could be fun." He offered.

"Ooh a decent party; I like the sound of it. I'm in, it'll be fun." Aideen answered smirking.

"Oh you're birthday Pogue; of course we'll come, right Moe, Lou, Jen, and Tally?" Aideen asked.

"Yea sure we could use a party." Tallulah said smiling. Maureen rolled her eyes nodding slightly as Jenna nodding happily clapping her hands.

"Great we'll meet up and take you down to the Dells." Pogue confirmed smiling.

After a while the guys decided it was time to pack up and head out. They said their goodbyes to the girls head out to the car. Caleb stopped everyone when they reached the cars.

"We need to talk." He said sternly looking at them all as they left the Knight's home.

"What is it Caleb?" Tyler asked looking over noting the tone in his voice.

"Meet me back at the school and I'll tell you." He explained climbing into his car and driving off back towards the school the others right behind him.

Reid jumped out of the Hummer looking at Caleb,

"What the hell is going on?" he asked slightly annoyed they weren't informed earlier that something was obviously wrong.

Caleb sighed running his hand through his hair,

"When Sarah called me over to her earlier she told me that Chase was back." He answered solemnly.

"What! What do you mean he's back?" Reid asked furiously. Course the bastard would come back just as he was getting close to Pogue's ascension.

"Calm down Reid, he's probably still weak or he wouldn't have let himself be seen and we can handle him. This time we'll make sure of it." Reid explained a disgusted tone emanating from his voice.

Caleb sighed shaking his head,

"No Reid, he hasn't used." Caleb interjected, having a slim hope that maybe his former enemy had changed.

"Yea that we know of, he just hasn't used enough here for us to feel it, who the hell knows where he was two weeks ago to heal." Pogue argued getting angrier.

"This, for now we wait. See what he's going to do next, if he attacks we'll be ready and we'll keep a look out for him. None of you are to go off and seek him out." Caleb ordered giving his friends a look.

"Where the hell do you get off giving us orders!" Reid yelled getting in Caleb's face. Tyler just stood by quietly wanted to fight Chase but knew Caleb was right.

"Reid back off, Caleb is right, we try and ambush him we're playing right into him, we need a plan and to know what he's planning." Tyler said attempting to keep the peace. Pogue just glared between Caleb and Tyler before storming back into the dorms. Caleb sighed shaking his head,

"You guys head in we'll discuss this more later." He said heading back to his car to go home.

The next couple days of school came and went by quickly for them and October thirteenth was upon them. There was only a little time until the Dells party and Pogue's mind was running ramped. His actual birthday was in two days and he'd ascend. The last time one of them ascended Chase was there and they had almost gotten killed, hell he was in the hospital for almost a month. He feared the repeat of history but was hopeful that they wouldn't occur. Among his chattering thoughts and worrying mind he had gone to Reid and Tyler's room pounding on the door,

"Will you fuckers hurry the hell up we're supposed to be at the girls place by now." He called.

Reid yanked open the door adjusting his black hoodie,

"Calm the fuck down Pogue, Ty over there texted Jen and told her we are runnin' a bit late they're picking us up so will you chill." He explained grabbing his beanie.

Pogue glared,

"You could've told me that." He argued. Tyler was grabbing his jacket watching the two shaking his head.

"Yea well we didn't so just get over it." Reid shrugged it off.

"Yea well maybe if you morons could stop being girls and actually get dressed in an appropriate amount of time than we could've been on our way." Pogue retaliated.

"Dude you seriously need to yank out whatever you got shoved up your ass and chill." Reid explained grabbing his glovies.

"Will you guys stop being fucktards and let's go." Tyler said annoyed with the fighting yet **again.** Pogue and Reid stopped instantly and looked at each other before looking at Tyler.

"Dude Tyler you so need to get laid." Pogue said shaking his head.

"Oh yea he does, poor boy just can't get any ass." Reid frowned,

"You have to live with him…sorry." Pogue said looking at Reid with sympathy.

Reid scrunched up his nose looking at Tyler pointing,

"Dude I love ya like a brother but stay the hell away from my ass." He warned. Tyler glared at the two of them but smirked,

"Least the girl I like doesn't want to kick my ass every time I see or think about her because she thinks I'm a perverted bastard, or kick my ass in every type of race imaginable and have her thinking I'm an arrogant prick." He stated heading out the door to go to the main hall.

Reid took a moment to take in what he said,

"He's finally grown some balls."

"Yea… we should be proud of him." Pogue answered his pride still injured.

The two followed close behind Tyler to be greeted by the girls and Caleb. As they stepped outside they weren't greeted by the various vehicles the Knight girls owned, just one… Jenna's, who stood smiling happily in front of her baby,

"Climb in boys we're ready to go, and Pogue happy birthday!" Jenna said with a large smile on her face rushing over to give the taller boy a big hug.

Reid cracked a smile looking over Aideen, who just quirked an eyebrow and looked at him,

"What the hell are you starring at Garwin?" she questioned

"Oh just smiling at the idea that I can now get you totally smashed." He answered.

Aideen glared at him delivering a harsh blow to his stomach, watching the boy double over. Maureen chuckled darkly from the back of the group her own thoughts running across her mind.

"Hey can one of you sit up front with me to show me how to get to the party?" Jenna asked smiling.

All the guys looked at each other before simultaneously saying,

"Tyler will."

Jenna blinked while her sisters laughed softly piling into the huge SUV. Lucy looked around the vehicle while Tyler directed Jenna to the Dells.

"So what kinds of parties are held at the Dells?" she spoke up looking at the guys.

Caleb shrugged,

"Pretty standard, drinking, music sometimes the real fuckers do drugs, but other than that nothing extreme." He explained slightly dryly.

Maureen, Tallulah and Aideen scoffed holding back they're laughter. Tallulah shook her head looking around at them,

"What is it with the east coast and not being able to party correctly?" she asked teasingly.

Pogue quirked an eyebrow,

"Why what's your definition of a party?" he questioned.

"You really don't want to know Pogue." She answered a lovely smirk on her face. He just looked at her as he heard Maureen laugh at the mention of the party idea.

"How bad could it possibly be?" Reid piped in.

"Let's just say my dear sisters formed a lovely record because of those parties everywhere we've lived." Lucy said with a bit of a disapproving tone lying beneath her voice.

"A true bad girl huh, I like that." Reid commented leaning in closer form his seat to Aideen's. She stiffened and glared up at him.

"Don't make me add murder to my file." She warned.

"The parties you three went to were really that bad?" Caleb asked looking at Maureen, Tallulah and Aideen.

"Went to? Haha we threw a lot of them." Maureen interjected a dark smirk danced across her face.

"Why don't I find any of this hard to believe? And file? You guys have a record?" Reid questioned.

"Well Aideen here does but it was expunged. Moe and I don't though." Tallulah explained.

"Again I can totally see it." Reid answered.

"We're here." Tyler announced.


End file.
